Damaged Goods
by TropicalAce
Summary: Meet Dave, a tall slender boy. He was on his way to Verdanturf Town until he came across a severely injured Gardevoir on Route 117 what does he do? Take it to the nearest Poke'mon Center (cliché) of course! But what hurdles awaits him now? Rated M to be safe.
1. Savior

_TropicalAce here to bring my first fanfic, enjoy! All reviews welcomed! I'll upload chapters as frequent as I can!_

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**"Telepathy"**

**Narration-**

Chapter 1: Savior

Rolling thunder crackled from the heavens above, occasionally blasting the Verdanturf skies in a blinding white light. Crippling winds and stinging rain made the peaceful path of Route 117 look like a suicide mission but there was one unlucky soul sprinting full speed in hopes of finding shelter.

His grey hooded jacket and black sweat pants were all muddied from the dirt road, clearly putting up a losing battle against the elements. His tanned brown hair completely drenched from the showers obscured his hazel eyed vision, making it hard tell the difference between a clear pathway or an oncoming tree.

"Shit," he swore, wiping his eyes clear of any water. "It's my first day being a trainer and a storm happens. Well at least I haven't been struck by lightning yet, so that's good…I guess."

Soon after covering a decent amount of land worthy of Olympic praise, his lungs began to plea for air, slowing his pace to a jog. He wanted to stop but the Verdanturf skyline refueled his energy, making his legs bolt in one last burst of speed. He was rather surprised though for the glowing skyline gave off a city much larger than his text book portrayed but all that didn't matter, for civilization was now within his grasp. With his mind filled with beaming hope, an eerie whimper shot through his thoughts in just a fraction of a second. Of course he paid no heed to and carried on, deciding that it was the weather getting to his head.

But then it happened again, this time loud and clear, **"He-lp…me."** a feminine voice cried, **"Please….I-I can't feel…my legs…" **Unfortunately, the voice's calls for help only seem to terrify her potential savior for he was dead in his tracks, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hello? W-who's there?" he spoke with caution looking around for the source of the voice, even waiting in the pouring rain for a reply.

**"Bleeding…out…I can't move.."** she panted, **"please….."**

Still a bit freaked out, he shouted, "Where are you!? I can help!?"

**"By a large tree…"** she replied, **"hurry…."**

His head whipped around spying for the largest tree he could find, spotting one off in the distance to his right. He was met with yards of bush and tall grass filled with unseen dangers warning him but did nothing to stop him from jumping in feet first.

Shoving the thick vegetation away he realized that this was a blind attempt to save this a or whatever it was but all that came crashing down when a greenish white figure brushed passed his vision. His stomach instantly tying into a knot as the grass below his feet was starting to sheen crisp red, looking up to the life force's owner, a Gardevoir. The once beautiful gown was now dried a dark crimson hue seeping from a gash that stretched from the waist to its side. Lifeless arms were laced tightly together in a feeble attempt to slow the bleeding, overwhelming its small hands, leaking back to the earth beneath.

The onlooker's twisted stomach finally exploded, blowing out the contents of this morning's breakfast on the ground below, "What kind of sick person…." he trailed off regaining a rather collective composure. Even with his wits growing back on him, he still couldn't get over the fact that a bipedal Pokémon close to that of a human was bent in such a way indescribable by his words. The horn's tip that protruded out of its chest was chipped clean off as if by a master swordsman, leaving the rest untouched.

Kneeling down checking the Gardevoir weltering pulse, the smell of dried blood nearly revolted his actions but the it's dying breath erred him to carry on. His trembling hands gently lift it up, rewarding him with a sharp pop making his skin crawl. That pop sound turned its stiff spine into putty in the boy's grasp as he ran back out to the dirt road leading to Verdanturf Town, leaving behind a trail of blood being washed away by the rain.

Finally reaching his destination wheezing up a tornado, he paced through the town's center, blood stained clothes included. Curious and fearful eyes starred at the boy masking the town's grounds in red, wondering what psychopath would do that to a Pokémon. But grace was on his side for there were no police around the area, although if there were, he'd be arrested on the spot, no questions asked.

Moments later he was bearing down the entrance of the Pokémon Center, knocking on the glass door, smudging even much as to run to the counter, Nurse Joy was already on him with her trademark smile turning sour.

"What happened!?" she asked, calling a Chansey to bring a stretcher immediately, placing the Gardevior down on her awaiting chariot.

"I don't know," the boy quivered, "I found it that way when I was coming here."

Nurse Joy gave him a straight stare, searching for any flaws within his words, "Right," she sighed, heading back to the counter, "can I see your Trainer's Card please?"

With that said, the boy fumbled around his pockets, giving her the card as she punched it into the computer and started to dictate its information.

"Name: Dave Mayflower."

"Age:19."

"Sex: Male."

"Height: 6'3.""

"Badges: None."

She then returned the card with a trustworthy smile, somewhat calming the worried Dave.

"So what do I do now, Doc?" he frowned, "Will it be ok?"

"I'm sure everything be fine," she soothed, pacing off to the E.R in a hurry. "Why don't we find you a new set of clothes?"

Dave nodded, looking down at his hoodie which already had a thin layer of crust from the blood it soaked, "Yeah, I could live with that."

Nurse Joy then directed him to a backroom three spaces away from the emergency room, slipping on some gloves and a mask, "You can get clothes here and rest up if you like."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, " he chimed, heading into the room, " 'think I can lay low for awhile."

The mask gave the illusion of a smile to Dave but, in reality she too was unsure weather the Gardevior will make or not, exiting with a faint wave whist he closed the behind him in a slump,

Of all things he could think of, he thanked Arceus for her not making fun of his name despite being knee deep in shit.

His eyes fanned the room spotting a flat panel T.V hanging over a mini fridge serving as the room's center piece. A magenta four person sofa lied perfectly squared in the middle of the room, with an isolated shower on the right and a dresser on the left. He went to the dresser in search of fresh threads, pulling off his tattered clothes and digging through his lint filled pockets with a sigh.

"Man this sucks," he groaned, scouting out a white T-shirt paired with blue shorts, "No cash and no kick ass starter Pokémon, this played out way better in my head. I knew I should of gotten some cash from mom but given our circumstances….."

Regretting the rather mushy start on his journey, sadden feet dragged over to the shower stripping himself of the tattered clothes. He then brought the shower head to life, gushing hot water just right for his cold sleek body. Ridges of bone and muscle were flushed of any sweat and grime, bringing relief to the boy as recent past events recapped his mind. His thoughts was like a train stuck in reverse, racing back to the injured Gardevior erupting a shiver from his core.

"Still, I hope the Pokémon's fine," he mused, steeping out of the shower slipping on a fresh set of clothes. "that was one hell of cut, kind of looked like it was stabbed or something."

Dave soon found himself lounging in the couch, waiting for hours on edge surfing through the T.V's channel wanting to find some distraction to calm his rampaging mind. His prayers was then answered by a knock on the door, it was Nurse Joy.

"May I come in?" she asked, her voice somewhat weak.

"Sure." he replied, lifting his head over the couch to see behind him.

Proceeding in with teary eyes, she tried to remain professional but her heart couldn't bite back the hard emotion of grief, trembling as she spoke, "I-I've got some….sad news, Dave."

A worried Dave quickly bounced out the sofa, shuffling over to the now crying Nurse Joy. "What's wrong?" he questioned with his face growing grim by each passing second.

"It's the Gardevior…..it was beaten," she sobbed, wiping a tear away. "Bruising around it's body showed signs of a struggle and that laceration on its side was meant to finish it. We did everything in our power to help but we had to do the procedures by hand, including the physical examinations because we don't have its Pokéball. "

**You see, without the poke ball, if a Pokémon gets injured every thing has to be done by hand, almost like a human being. The only real drawback is that full recovery is not guaranteed but, it's better than the Pokémon dying, right?**

Nurse Joy continued, "We ran a C.A.T scan on it and the results are…" she trailed off, no longer able to bear the heavy burden of those words. But Dave remained firm, giving her a stern look, "Give it to me straight, is it bad?"

She nodded, "According to the results, the brain went through a lot of stress and it appears to have suffered a stroke, which is seriously dangerous for physic Pokémon, there's a chance it might wake up...mentally ill." Dave was shock at this new-found information and stuttered, "A-and what if it d-does?"

She slumped her head to what she was about to say, "I'll have to….put it down." The boy's mouth went agape, speechless for his words got stuck in his throat.

**Some Pokémon, if not all, have the ability to seriously harm or kill a human. Therefore, strict laws are placed against them (wild or not) and that includes the trainer if needed. A mentally ill Pokémon just makes things worse, for under law they are ordered to be put down, especially physic types for their powers rely on their mental ability. If left unchecked, it can pose a great threat to society.**

Nurse Joy quietly left the room, giving one last gaze at Dave whom was still standing there in disbelief. "Stay here for the night, the weather is bad and the authorities will be here by tomorrow morning. Let us pray that it wakes up with sane mind."

_Well I'm just correcting some grammar errors so that the story can be a little more pleasant to read, okay?- TA_


	2. A New Friend

_Chapter two is out, awesome! Don't forget to review, don't be shy!_ -TropicalAce

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Dreams of our character's past seeped into his consciousness, morphing his land of fantasy into a scene like a movie playing itself out. Images of his mother and father flashed before him merry as can be but one by one, they began to shatter like glass, retracting him back to earth with a frown as banging from the door grabbed his attention.

"Mister Mayflower!" a robust voice called out, with Dave's droopy body creaking to his feet barely able to stay upright, answering the door. He was immediately greeted by an officer standing outside, wearing the usual blue police outfit with a notepad and pen in hand. He cleared his throat. "Good morning." he said in a smooth tone, tipping his hat.

"How... may I be of service, officer?" Dave slurred in a yawn, clearly fighting to stay awake.

"Nurse Joy already told me the situation," The officer explained calmly, breaking the ice. "so no need to panic. Now, as far as I'm aware, you found the Gardevoir beaten and abandoned, correct?"

Dave nervously nodded his head, "Yeah, on Route 117, I think. In some bushes near a large tree."

The officer quickly jotted down notes, then raised his head. "At what time?"

Dave shrugged, "Dunno, around midnight…I'm not sure." With a swoop of a pen, he raised an eyebrow. "Well, your story checks out. Oh, right, my name's Officer Hopkins. If you need or have anything, give me a call."

Just like that, the officer gave him his card and left.

"It hasn't even been forty-eight hours and I'm already being questioned by the police. Joy," Dave grumbled, heading back in the room in search of his clothes. "Where are my things?" he sighed, looking high and low for his clothes and even his missing shoes, but no no other place to strip down, he stepped out and the sudden cold tile contact made him shiver but getting used to it in seconds.

As soon as he went to the counter, he bumped into the soft cushions that is Nurse Joy, spilling whatever she had in her hands to the ground.

Dave lowered his head in shame, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She laughed it off. "It's all right, accidents do happen." She then picked up what she carrying which was Dave's clothes. "Here, your clothes." Dave accepted them greatly then cocked his head to the side. "Do I have to pay for all this?"

She looked at him and chuckled, "Nope, all services are free for trainers and Pokémon alike."

Dave raised a brow, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yes, all free. By the way, the Gardevoir has made a full recovery and it wants to see you. But I'd be cautious of its mental state. If any problems come up, please go to the nearest Pokémon Center for a check up. Now, please change your clothes. I'll be waiting for you."

Dave obediently did what he was told and was ready in less than 10 minutes. Nurse Joy smiled and directed him to the resting area.

"Here we are." She said opening a door revealing the Gardevoir setting on the edge of white bed with life support still attached to its left arm, entertaining itself with a chair using its psychic powers.

**"Can you excuse yourself for a moment, Nurse Joy?"** The Gardevior chimed respectfully with a smile.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy bowed, taking her leave and closing the door behind her.

**"You were the one who saved me, yes?"**

Dave gulped, unsure what to say to this talking Pokémon. "Um, Yeah?"

It proceeded to take off the life support slowly floating over to Dave, kneeling on the ground. **"I owe you my life. My heart, body and soul is now yours to command, Master."**

Dave couldn't help but feel flattered by such a well mannered Pokémon. "Oh, well thank you-wait, pump the brakes there, Speed Racer. Master? And what do you mean, "heart, body and soul crap"? You're not a slave!"

The Gardevoir shot up from the ground with its arms spread wide**. "You could have just left me there, but instead you showed mercy and brought me here. That alone is enough for me. And by heart, body, and soul…it's best for me to explain in action."**

The Gardevoir started to blush as red as a tomato, shyly coming face to face with him, making eye contact. Staring deep into each others eyes, they seemed to get lost their own little ocean of hazel and red. Then they did the unthinkable: they kissed! Gardevoir's soft alien lips caressed Dave's firm lips, holding it ever so passionately. To Dave's surprise, her rough but slender tongue invaded his, intertwining him with love and lust. He shivered in guilty pleasure, then broke for air because of an uncomfortable sensation poking his chest. They looked down and saw that the a razor-sharp chest horn was mere moments away from impaling him.

She pushed away and threw her head down in a fearful apology. **"I'm sorry!" **she yelled, her body tensing up as if preparing for a was too stunned to even think about it and raised his hands in anger. "Of all the crimes I could commit, bestiality is the first one!" He rested his head in his hands, groaning to himself.

The Gardevoir just floated there, sensing anger and fear. It wasn't directed any where else but to himself, putting the Pokémon at ease as it secretly scanned Dave's mind. "_I just kissed an it-wild something and liked it!"_ he thought to himself. "_The hell is wrong with me!? I don't want to go to jail, I want my booty intact!"_

**"Then don't tell anyone!"** Dave saw that the physic being has now entered his mind. **"It will be our little secret!**"

Dave thought about it for a few seconds and plastered a wide smile on his face. "I like the way you think, girl." Then it dawned on him. "You're a girl, right? Just to be sure."

**"Of course I am! But… will you... you know, adopt me?" **Dave looked at her as if she said something strange. "Why not? You're the first Pokémon I've met, not to mention a Gardevoir." Dave said, getting to his feet.

**"Oh, thank you, thank you, Master!"** She exclaimed hopping up and down, dashing towards Dave for a quick hug but, all he saw was death with a cute face flying at him at full speed.

In the nick of time he did a side step, gracefully missing the horn by inches, pausing the Gardvior's charges. **"What's wrong? Does my body displease you?" **she asked, her head banking to the side.

Dave pointed at her hazardous blade on her chest. "No… but that thing can do some serious damage. If you know what I mean. But anyways, let's get you adopted." Her face went from sour and confusion to sweet in an instant then followed Dave out the door to the counter.

Moments later They filled out the adoption form and paused for a moment to figure out a name for her. "_How about Maple?"_ Dave thought, holding the paper in his hand.

**"How about Sunny?**" The Gardevoir suggested, blushing slightly.

Dave frowned, _"Why?"_

**"Because it's based off your name."**

He was confused, _"My name? Please, explain."_

Nurse Joy stood there patiently, having caught a glimpse of their little show in the room. Then Dave spoke out, "Sunny it is, then." And finished the adoption form and handed it to Nurse Joy who in return gave them a blank Pokéball. They both left the Pokémon Center, side by side happily enjoying each other presence.

Nurse joy mumbled to herself, with her hand hovering over the phone and police on speed dial. "Should I call them?" She pulled her hand away. "No... it would be a shame to see a young man waste his life in prison."

_Well guys, chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Leave a review if you like!_


	3. Flipside

Chapter 3: Flipside

Dave and Sunny strolled side by side, their steps perfectly in sync. They began to know each other a little better through small talk as they wandered around the bustling city.

The skies were clear and skyscrapers stretched as far as the eye could see, casting shadows on the people and cars below. A network of roads carried traffic to and from their destination with a few honks and beeps from the passing cars along the way. Sunny and Dave marveled at the engineering beauty that was Verdanturf town.

"So, Sunny…" Dave trailed off, walking beside Sunny.

**"What is it, Master?**" Sunny asked, smiling.

"How did you... um, end up like that on Route 117?"

Sunny slowed a little, bothered by the question. Dave bit his tongue. "I mean, if you don't -"

**"No... it's best you know**," she sighed. "**But we need some place quiet."**

Dave thought for a second then came up with a plan. "Pardon me Madam," Dave politely said to a well dressed lady passer by. "Do you happen to know where the park is?"

The woman kindly pointed him the directions. "It's 3 blocks down, you can't miss it. It's filled with trainers and their canine Pokémon.

"Thank you." Dave said, waving the woman good-bye, catching a good look of that tight ass. Sunny sensed lust flowing from Dave like a river, causing her to glow cherry red. She quickly realized that it wasn't for her, it was for the woman.

This made her jealous on the inside, but on the outside she appeared happy and polite as usual.

"**What a coincidence."** Sunny muttered, rolling her eyes.

3 blocks later the duo reached their destination. Their eyes widened in amazement at how big it was. The trees and lawn glistened green and lush, covering the entire landscape. The walls that surrounded the park were covered in artistic, positive graffiti about Pokémon. There was a bench side pond in the middle of it all only complimenting the park's beauty. Trainers, Growlithes, Houndooms, and other rodent and dog-like Pokémon made their presence known through their yelling and battle cries.

Dave told Sunny to follow him to the bench near the pond, but his brain just hatched an idea. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Sunny. "Go long!" Dave cried, digging in his pocket for the Pokéball.

Sunny's squinted her eyes, confused. **"Pardon?"**

Finally getting the ball, he pressed the button making it grow 3 times its size, showing her the ball. "What I meant was go to the bench and I will throw this to you. If

it doesn't work, catch it. Ok?" It was obvious that she knew what he was planning but went along with it anyway.

**"Is this far enough!?"** Sunny screamed, waving her hand in the distance.

Dave's head seemed to split open due to sudden increase in volume. "You don't have to scream! It still sounds like you're right there."

**"Oh. My bad."** Sunny blushed, lowering her voice.

With his headache subsiding, Dave went into pitcher's stance, throwing the ball with brute force. But the ball didn't go like Dave hoped, and Sunny panicked. Instead of catching it or just teleporting out of the way, she froze, taking the blow head first.

It sent her tumbling to the ground in a fit of spasms. Dave came rushing to her aid, holding her in his arms. He saw that she had started to roll, holding the back of her head with tears streaming down her cheeks and a twisted smile. This scene created a crowd of onlookers watching in amazement and in disgust. Some even took out their cellphones and took photos! How cruel! Dave cried out in anger as friend's condition got worse.

"The fuck is wrong with you people!? You see a troubled person and first thing you do is take pictures!?" Dave's cries only fueled the flashing of cameras until his cries were finally answered by a few people of three. Two of them were dressed in black suits with matching ties, shoes and shades. The third was a little blonde girl dressed in floral frill dress with a red bow and flip-flops.

The girl kneeled down and asked, "What's wrong?" she asked with legitimate concern.

Dave turned his attention to blue eyed girl. "It's Sunny…." Dave mumbled, showing her the still twitching Sunny.

"Ew, nasty," the girl said under her breath. With a stern face, she snapped her fingers. "Alfred, disperse the crowd immediately. Eddy, first aid kit, now." The men in black did as they were told flawlessly.

One went to the crowd, getting something out his coat suit pocket. "Time to leave," The man growled, showing the crowd what appeared to be the shape of a handgun, unbeknownst to the little girl. Most of the crowd spread like roaches to an open flame, gone in an instant. But some still remained, mocking him.

The second man got the first aid kit from who knows where inside his coat suit. "_Magic?" _Dave thought as he saw this. The man opened the kit, presenting it to the little girl. She quickly grabbed a bottle marked Inderl and popped a small orange tablet.

"Give it this, it will help it relax." She said to Dave, handing him the tablet. He was a little hesitant at first, but she gave a reassuring nod. He pushed the tab in Sunny's mouth and she swallowed, in mere seconds the twitching stopped, the twisted smile disappeared and her eyes closed now in completely relaxed state. He remembered that Inderal was a relaxation drug. (remember kids, don't do drugs.)

Click!

"Don't make me repeat myself." The man by the crowd stated dryly to a remaining few.

The crowd began to mock him even more. "And what are you going to do? Shoot us?" The crowd laughed, pointing.

Angered, the man positioned the gun in his pocket, giving a crude outline of the barrel. "My patience is running dry." The man snarled, fixing his shades on his face.

Not wanting to test their luck , the remaining turned tail and ran.

"Well, that should do it. It'll be ok when it wakes up." The little girl reported, helping herself and Dave off the ground, Sunny sleeping in his arms like an angel.

"Thank you, I don't what to say," Dave said gratefully.

"How about wiping that Gardevoir's face?" She asked, handing him a tissue from the kit.

"Sorry." Dave apologized, wiping Sunny's face. "Thanks for your help, but I think I'll be fine now." He began walking.

"Wait!" She called out, stopping Dave in his tracks.

"My name is Samantha Garcia, daughter of the head of the Garcia Family. I'm 18 years old. Judging by your appearance, you're poor, right? And need a place to stay, right?"

His stomach growled and nodded slightly. "Yeah.." (Remember kids, if something looks shady, do _not_ accept.)

"Great!" She exclaimed. "You're in luck! My family is looking for live-in butlers, and I'd like to hire you!"

He was suspicious and doubted the sudden job offer, but the intimidating men in black gave him the idea that is was more of a command. "…s-sure." He stammered, approaching her with the two men watching his every move.

"Good! What's your name?"

"Dave Mayflower, 19." Dave replied softly, extending his hand, trembling. She accepted it, returning the handshake.

"Welcome to the Family!"

**"The fuck are you... doing?"** Sunny mumbled in her sleep, in an unknown voice even to Dave.

The crew looked at the Gardevoir thinking the same thing: "_Did she just curse?"_ But for their own reasons. Little did Dave know that he was going to meet the two most terrifying people ever. And that was just the beginning…

What happens next?! I'll post chapter 4 in time, that's what happens! Please review!


	4. Special Guest

_Sorry for taking so long, had some business that needed to be dealt with. Again, sorry._

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

**"Telepathy**"

**Narration**

_Just in case you've forgotten.- TropicalAce_

Chapter 4: Special Guest

The group loitered in the park as Samantha made arrangements for a ride to pick them up via cellphone. After a hour of waiting, a limo pulled in beside the park gate. Samantha gestured for them to follow. The two men watched Dave like a hawk as he followed her. As soon as they reached the car, the driver stepped out, dressed identical to the two other men, with the exception of a hat and no shades. He had the most heart warming smile, with pearl-white teeth, tanned brown skin, and handsome brown eyes.

"Forgive my tardiness, Mistress." The driver said in a sweet voice, opening the passenger door for her. "It appears I'm late."

"No need to apologize, Charles." She waved off, taking a seat in the car, sliding over to make space for Dave and Sunny.

Dave tightened his grip on Sunny, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

The driver's angelic face turned demonic as he gave Dave a death glare, threatening through looks alone. Dave immediately slid into the car, scooting close to Samantha. Sunny was still sleeping like a log, and she mumbled again in her sleep. **"I... s-said stop… no... Harvey…"** She began to frown a bit, like she was re-enacting the emotion she experienced in the dream. Dave cocked his head slightly, watching her.

"_Who the hell is Harvey?"_ He wondered, scanning the interior of the limo. It was a standard layout, with a side-bar and seats lining the curves of the cabin. An engraved italic 'G' was engraved on the

jet-black ceiling. It rang a few bells in his head, but he didn't know why. Samantha studied Sunny with curious eyes, wondering how she ended up like that.

"So Dave... how did it get like that?" She asked, inching closer to him.

Dave tickled Sunny's chin, making her growl.**"I'll bite off... your..."** Dave quickly retracted his hand, surprised.

"Uh... I don't know, but a Nurse Joy said she has a mental illness."

Samantha slid away as though it was contagious. "And it hasn't been put down yet?! Did you just call it a 'she'?!" She cried out in a disgusted and fearful tone.

He was insulted at her remark. "Oh, well sorry for treating intelligent beings as equals..." He scoffed, boiling in anger at how rude she was.

She laughed playfully. "Cool down, Romeo! Damn, people these days."

He sighed, staring out the window. It was already sunset, and the limo skimmed over a hill in the outskirts of town. The ride remained quiet for the next hour, with Samantha occasionally glancing at Sunny with a worried face. The silence was broken when the car came to a halt at what appeared to be a security booth.

Dave's eyes widened at a massive steel gate with an identical 'G' in the center. Questions stormed in Dave's head, making him nervous. The gates opened and the car slowly rolled up to a grand house. The house was massive, painted white with a entrance to match its appearance. Columns that stood least twenty-five feet high lined the rim, and a glamorous chandelier shined its awesome radiance to the hard oak floor below. French doors with the identical 'G' on each side added to the house's class. Dave gulped hard, not believing that this was only the porch. Samantha placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"Scared, big guy? Look, I know we've just met today, but come on, loosen up a little." He gave a quick nod of the head.

The car stopped at the entrance and they walked over to the doors, stepping inside. The child in him exploded. Marble flooring stretched over a large room. It was so clean that it was like he was walking on a mirror, showing the reflection of everything above. Two red carpeted curved staircases with a walk way in the middle led to the second floor lined with doors. "_The paint alone costs more than my fucking house!"_ he thought to himself. "_Dammit, I feel so poor right now..."_

Samantha grabbed Dave's hand. "Follow me!" she said as she dragged him down the corridor that lead to her room.

It was every fangirl's wet dream. The walls had posters of every famous boy band and pop singers. A hot pink king sized bed that doubled as a drawer was complete with a stuffed animals and a boy band plushie pillow. A flat panel T.V. softly played music displaying the corresponding video. Dave chuckled at the sight, trying his best to hold it in.

"Don't judge me!" she pouted. "Rest it- I mean 'her' on the bed. Your arms must be tired." She gestured to the bed. He lightly set her down on the bed, careful not to wake her. H sat down right beside her.

"Good," Samantha said, clapping her hands together. "I'll go fetch you some food."

"Wait, where the hell is everyone?" Dave asked, "It can't be that you live in this big ass house by yourself?"

"Nope," she replied, "Father and his servants will be here shortly."

After that, she went to get food for Dave, but for a split second, he could've sworn that he heard her grumble something under her breath in Spanish before leaving. He just blew it off, turning his attention to Sunny, who was still out like a light. He inched closer to Sunny's face, staring at her peaceful , red orbs with a shade of blue shot open. He jumped, spooked by the surprise.

Sunny's peaceful face formed into the same twisted smile as before. An unknown force lifted Dave's entire body clear off the ground. Before he could even scream, he was sent crashing through the door. He slammed into the wall of the hallway, spitting blood over his hoodie, painfully sliding to the floor unconscious.

Samantha heard the commotion and came rushing to the scene. "My Arceus!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Oh shit, Dave!"

She saw his body slumped over, bloodied from the damage. Thinking quickly, she got her phone, dialing a number, but it was swatted out of her hand before the number could connect. She too was lifted by an unknown force, suffocating her.

The phone finally connected. "Hey princess," the voice on the other line said in Spanish. "Princess? Princess, you there?" Samantha began cough, gasping for air. The voice on the phone soon caught on, and all that could be heard was engines revving in the background before the phone hung up.

The grip on Samantha's throat vanished, dropping her to the ground. Her vision blurry, she saw the Gardevoir holding its head, tilting to the side in demonic laughter. **"I'm sorry,"** Sunny apologized sarcastically in a dark monotone voice. **"I thought you were trash that need disposing of."**

Dave began to recover from the shock at a snail's pace, twitching his pinkie.

Sunny slowly approached the crippled duo, preparing a Shadow Ball. Just before the killing blow could be delivered, sounds of heavy footsteps and grunting could be heard, stopping her. Seconds later, armed men in black suits stormed in, surrounding the Pokemon, their guns were cocked and ready. A Hispanic man emerged from the sea of black.

"You son of a bitch!" he cried in a thick accent. "Light this fucker up, boys!"

"Hold on! Papi, don't... kill it." Samantha wheezed, catching her breath. "Please Papi, my friend needs medical attention…" The man shook with anger, ordering his men to lower their weapons and load an anti-bullet mag. As ordered, the men lowered their guns, dumping the magazines and slapped in a marked one containing the rounds, taking aim again.

**An Anti-Bullet Round(ABR) is non-lethal bullet-shaped projectile capable of immobilizing any Pokemon given the size/class of the bullet. During flight, it pops open, releasing a potent powdered neurotoxin on its target. It paralyzes anything on contact for a full 20 minutes. Usually used by police for riot control, it can be bought via the black market.**

Right as the Gardevoir was about to finish the deed, a single shot rang out, hitting her in the shoulder and neutralizing the Shadow Ball. She dropped to ground like a rock. The Hispanic man ordered some of his men to treat his daughter and her friend's injuries. With a forlorn expression, he stared at Dave's limp body as they carried the duo to a nearby resting room.

.


	5. Scars From The Past

_TropicalAce here, chapter 5 is up! This chapter has a little drama so yeah, enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Scars From The Past

A full day had flown by since the incident. Samantha was back on her feet, with all damage done repaired. Everything was back to normal… or it was hoped to be. Dave had received the short end of the stick. He was still unconscious, laying on the bed in the resting room. They had an enraged and murderous Gardevoir strapped to a pole in a back room, sealed off from the rest from the rest of the house. No one dared to go near that room, fearing that their bodies would be used to paint the walls with their blood. As an extra precaution, duct tape was stuck on the walls to mark the range of its Psychic powers.

They took everything that wasn't bolted down and put it out of range. They knew they could restrict its movements, but not its powers.

Meanwhile, Samantha wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts in her room, worried for Dave. She played music, watched videos, anything that her room had to offer to pass the time. Boredom eventually had a firm grip on her, and she came out her of room into the hallway. She walked aimlessly in the twisting and turning corridors that formed the maze that was her residence, occasionally passing her father's men, greeting them with a smile as she searched for something to do.

She stopped by the room that Sunny was sealed in, staring at it. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

It was just like any other door in the house: hardwood with a gold colored doorknob. The thrill of doing something bad made her crack a smile as she inched closer, putting a little more spring in her step.

Unknown to her, this hallway was dangerous and off limits, but apparently Samantha didn't get the memo. "_Wait… where are all the paintings?"_ She thought to herself. "_That's strange…"_ Not a single piece of furniture or a painting was in sight. It wasn't enough to break her curiosity as she pushed forward. Halfway in, a piece of duct tape on the wall caught her eye.

"Huh...tape?" she said walking to it, peeling it off.

**"Gotcha..."** a voice whispered gleefully in her head. The voice sent shivers down her spine. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Charles the driver coming her way.

"Mistress, it's your friend. He has awoken. Also, I thought it was advised to stay away from this area." Charles explained with a smile.

Samantha was confused, rubbing her chin. "Sorry, no one told me. But did you say something?" she asked.

Charles looked at her blankly. "No, I haven't until just now."

"Oh, sorry bout that." she apologized, forcing a laugh. They went to see Dave, with Samantha haunted by the chilling voice.

**"Fuck! Almost had her... damn... I mean, I could just teleport out of here, but where's the fun in that? I want to bathe in their cries of agony before I kill them."**

The Gardevoir stood there silently, laughing to herself, squirming around in the tight ropes that bound her to pole. She blushed, turned on by the sensation of the ropes rubbing against her delicate skin. She sensed a tingle that indicted that someone is near, and she felt a familiar presence, making her growl in excitement.

**"So... Harvey... We meet again…"** A psychotic smile widened on her face, blushing wildly. Her body tensed against the ropes digging deeper into her skin, readying a physic strike.

The door creaked slowly, illuminating the dim room from the halls outside.

"Sunny!" A deep voice cried, and in came a boy she didn't know, dressed in a white t-shirt and cargo pants. "Sunny, are you ok?" The boy asked, tugging on the ropes. "Does your head hurt? Do you need to go back to the center?"

The boy freed her, patting her on the head. She was bewildered at why this boy had just released her. Doesn't he know he's going to be killed? Well, who cares. This will be fun none the less.

Her eyes tinted blue, lifting the boy in the air, spreading his arms and legs stretching them. The boy began to groan in pain as she lowered him to muffle his screams with her hand.

**"Well you're not the person I expected to be. Oh well.."** The Gardevoir said in a dark tone, stretching his limbs even further.

Dave feared for his limbs as if they was going to popped right out of their sockets. He cried to the top of his lungs but his efforts was muffled by the Gardevoir's hand. She leaned over him, face to face. **"Feels good, doesn't it?"** She asked blushing, clearly turned on by Dave's suffering. **"Don't worry, it will be over soon."** She lifted her hand to allow him to speak.

"Sunny, What's gotten in to you?!" he hollered.

The Gardevoir scoffed. **"I would love to play games, but I have no idea who this 'Sunny' is…"**

"Bullshit!" He said angrily. "You're Sunny and I'm Dave!"

The Gardevoir narrowed her eyes , still smiling. **"Such strong words for a young boy. I think a punishment is in order."** She raise a hand and bits of electricity formed around it, giving off a facade of light. **"Let it be engraved in your memory that Ciara has end your sad excuse of a life."**

Dave clenched his eyes shut and waited… nothing.

He peeked and looked at the Gardevoir, frozen solid and crying. Her expression was contorted. Almost every fiber in her being wanted to kill him, but something, or some_one_, stopped her. She strained herself, trying to break free from whatever holding her back. **"R-run! Get away from me, now!"** She blurted out loud, dropping Dave to the floor. The Gardevoir held her head, now fighting for control over own body. Flying about like a bat out of hell, she screamed the voice in her head. **"Stop fucking with my mind, you bitch!"** Ciara screamed. **"No! Dave will die!"** the voice replied.

Dave scrambled to his feet, regaining his composure, pausing for a moment as he thought a plan. He watched the Gardevoir still struggling with herself, his mind raced scanning his memory of Poke Knowledge. Then it came to him. "Sunny!" he called out. "Do you know Calm Mind?! If you do, use it on yourself!" Her eyes widened, wondering why he hadn't left, but was it cut short, for Ciara's influence was getting stronger.

As ordered, she pushed herself to place her hand on her head, shaking violently. **"Don't you dare!"** Ciara exclaimed.

The Gardevoir's eyes flickered blue as the fight for control raged on, and finally contact was made. Calm Mind immediately took effect, quickly relieving any that was bottled up as Sunny's conscious faded, safely floating to the ground. Dave ran to her aid but was shot off by a growl.

**"Oh now the macho man steps in."** She said, glaring at him, panting. She was tired from the mental battle. **"What are you going to do? Hit me?"**

Dave's face went blank. He walked up to her and slapped her so hard that people outside could hear it.

"Exactly." Dave said with little emotion.

**"You hit like a bitch." **Ciara snarled. "**Please come back and try again."**

Dave eyes narrowed and he frowned, lowering his head. "Look," he sighed, "I don't know what has gotten into you or whatever, but can we please stop? I hate hitting Pokemon."

The Gardevoir raised her head. **"And just when I thought you've grown a pair, you punk out!"**

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say. "Man, I don't know what your problems are, but can you please refrain from trying to murder people? My limbs are killing me."

The Gardevoir bared her fangs. **"Do you know what my problems are?! I've been almost beaten to death by own trainer, ditched, left on the side of the road, almost made it on some Pidgeotto's menu and blacked out!"** At this point, the Gardevoir's eyes was filled with tears of sorrow. **"Woke up with some random dude breathing down my neck, been shot and was tied to an Arceus-knows-where fucking pole! Need I say more?!"**

Dave felt honest grief and pity for the crying Gardevoir, and thus bringing up old memories of his past. But she pressed the wrong button, and she scanned his mind. Inside, she saw a boy that appeared to be no more than ten with his torso covered in bandages, playing with his mother.

**"And who the fuck are you!?"** Ciara demanded. **"You're just some sick ass boy living happily with his mother! There's no way you can understand how I feel!"**

That ticked him off. "Shut up!" Dave lashed out. "You think I don't know?!" He ripped his t-shirt, turning so his back can face her. And what she saw made her heart sink. A jagged slanted and narrow scar spanning from shoulder to hip was vivid on Dave's back. "Do you see this!? I have problems! This scar wasn't done by accident. It was done by damned father! The bastard's old lady died, and he inherited a shitload of cash! And you know what he did with it!? Gambled it, wasted it on alcohol, and somehow racked up a huge debt! He came home piss drunk one day and started harassing mom because she wouldn't give him any more money! He started beating her with a bottle, and I stepped in, trying to protect my mom. He hit me so hard, it broke and cut me like a hot knife through butter! Instead of taking responsibility, he vanished without a trace, leaving the debt behind on us! It's a miracle I survived!"

He turned back around to face her. "Now do you understand?"

Ciara sensed Dave's heart. There was pure anger, hatred, betrayal, and hurt for that one single man. It was same emotions she felt, but stronger. How can a human show such compassion when he's hiding such dark thoughts and disturbing past? If it were her, she would've snapped.

"Come on," Dave spoke out, extending a hand to her. "It's looks like everyone's calmed down, and we've got some explaining to do…" She saw that Dave's negative emotions were gone, and now was showing companionship. She accepted it and pulled herself toward Dave, her chest spike scraping his skin, drawing blood slightly.

**"That's what you get for slapping me."** She whispered in his ear, then backed off.

Dave shrugged, scratching it. "Do that again and you'll have another one coming your way." he joked.

"**Do keep in mind that the only reason you still draw breath is because of this 'Sunny' somewhere inside my head."** Ciara said, folding her arms.

Dave looked at her funny, trying to decide whether she was serious or not. "W-whatever you say."

**"Whatever I say indeed, my friend."** She mocked, **"Whatever I say indeed…."**

With that, our two characters with their new found friendship headed to the door, preparing themselves for a shitstom of lies they was going to tell.

**"Did you heard that? It sounded like someone was talking…"**

"Nope.."

**"I swear I heard someone."**

_Chapter 5 Is Done! How will this new friendship play out? Who's Harvey?! And most importantly, did they just became aware of something!? All of those questions will be answered in chapter 6! -TropicalAce_


	6. The Family Business

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, exams week just ended and guess what? I passed, yay me! -TropicalAce_

Chapter 6: The Family Business

The sound of Spanish men yelling orders could be heard from outside the room, "Bring some tables and flip them over!" one said. "Man I don't feel like dying today." "Shut your trap, and make some cover!" "This won't work." Another sobbed. "Did I ask you. No? Then get in position!" "Yes.. Sir." a group of voices mumbled. Safeties being clicked off and shells being chambered could be heard and then nothing." Shit!" Dave panicked, "The hell are we going to do!?" He frantically paced up and down with his arms folded tight, thinking of a plan. Ciara snickered, **"How about I just go out there and outré then kill them?"** She said, smiling evilly. "No." Dave replied, " Killing is wrong and shouldn't ever be resorted too. And besides, let's say we did put into action, I'll be turned to swiss cheese-wait, you just want to kill me off!" He turned to her glaring.

**"Only 40 minutes passed and you already know me so well! Want a cookie?"** Ciara asked playfully clapping her hands, floating closer to the door. Dave stopped pacing and stormed right up to her face. "This is no time for your fucking games." He said in an intimidating tone, "I'm busting my ass on how to save the both of us and you're not helping."

**"Oh, how frightening. If weren't for this 'Sunny' thing or whatever you'd be dead by now and I'd being outside killing things."** Dave eyes widen at the mention of Sunny's name and along came an idea. "Sunny you're still in there, right?" Dave asked as if talking to Sunny. **"That won't work, tough luc-"** Ciara's eyes flickered, **"-Yes I'm still here."** Sunny said sweetly. Dave's face lit up with excitement although somewhat lost at what just happened. He would figure that out later he decided, for now he needed to act as fast as he could. "follow my lead." Sunny paused and nodded obediently. **"As you command, Master. But may I ask, what happen to your shirt?"** Dave look at his ripped shirt from the argument Ciara, "Don't worry, this is nothing."

The two exited the room with Sunny tailing behind, **"Your back… "** Sunny said weakly, "I said don't worry." Sunny tried to do just that as she trailed Dave out Into the hallway.

"Hands up, now!" A voice commanded. Dave and Sunny quickly flung their arms in the air kneeling to the ground.

Men in black blocked off the hallway with flipped tables, crouching behind it as makeshift shelter, guns drawn. Dave saw that they had him covered from all angles, meaning any act of aggression on his part would leave him and sunny dead.

A man hoped out from behind the barricade and approached Dave. He looked middle aged and was dressed in a white tux and leather shoes. His hair is grey with a mixture of black and his eyes were the same as Samantha, blue. "Pardon me," he said in Spanish with a fake smile. "You are my daughters new friend correct?" Dave looked at him, "Um, I…don't…understand? English…please?" The man raised a brow, "Oh? You don't speak Spanish. What a surprise." the man said in English, " Now that we understand each other, let us cut to the chase shall we?"

Dave glanced at Sunny who was still shaking like a leaf and nodded his head. "Good, now that I have your cooperation I can guarantee that you won't be harmed... As long as you don't interfere while we dispose of this thing." The man said, gesturing towards Sunny. Dave was about to answer but Samantha's voice was heard in the distance. "Papi! What are you doing!?" she cried out in Spanish. He turned to her and his cold hearted smile turned warm and filled with Fatherly love when he saw her walking his way. "Nothing, just having a chat with your friend." he answered, returning to his original language. "With guns pointed at them!? Are you mad!? It's because of you I have no friends!" "But I'm doing it for you, princess." he said a childish voice. "And they might be bad people! Plus, they damaged my house! Why are you yelling me and not them!" he whined. Samantha scolded him, "Because those 'bad people' are the new servants!"

His dropped his jaw in amazement, looking at Dave and Sunny. "Those pieces of shit!?" He screamed, still retaining his childish tone. "You made them your bodyguards!? My ass can do a better job protecting you than them!"

"Enough!" Samantha said angered. "Tell your men to stand down now."

Dave couldn't believe what he saw what played out before his eyes. It was like how a mother would scold her child for stealing from the cookie jar. David giggled under his breathe but Samantha's Dad heard it. "What's so fucking funny, asshole!?" he demanded in English. He snatched Dave up like he was a toy, bringing him to his feet. "Dad!" his head shot back and his daughter eyes were burning with rage. "Get!" And like that, He released Dave slumped his head walking off to the men in black telling them to stand down and clear out. Just before he left, he glared at Dave pointing two fingers at his eyes and back at him. 'I'm watching you.' he said and left along with his men.

Samantha bowed apologizing to Dave, 'Thank Arceus he doesn't know Spanish!' She thought. Dave helped Sunny to her feet, wrapping an arm to comfort her close to his chest. She was shaking so hard, it felt like a small jackhammer going off in his hand. "I'm so sorry!" apologized Samantha, I don't what came over him!" Dave awkwardly laughed it off, "It's ok." "Thank you! You're the first person that hasn't run away! I'm so happy!" Sunny's shaking stopped when she felt Dave heart raced but she looked at Dave's face, calm as ever. Samantha inspected Dave's body, with him shyly blushing. She circled around and screamed, "What happened to your back, Dave!?" He frowned, and indicated he didn't want to talk about it. "W-well how about we get you some new clothes and talk over dinner?" She blew it off. He nodded, "Sure.." Dave broke off from Sunny's grasp, as they made small talk about Dave's job offer as they walked through the halls to the dining room.

**"If you want him, take him."** Ciara's voice said inside her head. **"And besides, the next cycle will be here soon, I can feel- I mean we can feel it." 'No,'** said Sunny in her mind. **'Pokemon and humans can't be together…. But how are we talking to each other and why aren't you fighting back?'**

Ciara yawned, **"It appears I 'created' a second consciousness.. Or a split personality to be exact. The reason why I'm not fighting is because what point is there? You're basically a second me so our powers cancel each other out but it depends on whose willpower is stronger. And I can just take over when ever I feel like." 'How can you be so relaxed knowing that something or someone else is controlling your body?'** Ciara retorted, **"How can you be? Your just a made up fragment of imagination after I blacked out from that stroke. It's amazing I'm still alive."**

Sunny shuttered, **'So what am I?'** Ciara thought about it and came up with this, **"Think about you being a desire. You are the by product of the desires I had locked away. And I am the same for you in a way I guess."**

Sunny's thoughts ended when she bumped into Dave. They were standing beside a door, talking. "Please change into your suit, it has already been prepared. Your Trainer's Card and money is there as well." "Thanks." said Dave as he went into the room.

The two ladies waited quietly for Dave to come out with his new clothes. They stood on the side with Samantha gleefully smiling to herself. Sunny watched her, secretly reading her mind, 'I hopes he likes it,' Samantha thought. 'The suit is custom made just for him!'

Finally, Dave came and all eyes was instantly glued on him. He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with a also long sleeve grey over coat. A Burgundy tie noose around his neck. His shirt is neatly tucked inside his match pants and complementing shoes. Samantha blushed heavily, with sunny reading her mind again, 'I knew it! He's so handsome! All he needs to do now is get rid of that wretched hair!'

"I don't know what to say.." Dave spoke out. "It looks so…expensive.." He tugged on them a little and all he felt was pure 100% silk. "Nope that's cheap!" Samantha said, "It's only 4,700 pokedollars." Dave face turned pale,"4,700 pokedollars?" "Yup!" Samantha said cheerfully, "Do you like it? I got it cheap because my family run a tailor store in Lilycove City so I got it at a excellent price." "How much is the regular price? If you don't mind me asking." Samantha cocked head to the side, "I think it's around 6 to 8 grand if I remember correctly."

Dave face almost went ash white, 6 to 8 grand!? Minus the fact that he's looking at one, who would spend that much money on a suit!? Just how rich are these people!?

Samantha began to walk and Dave and Sunny follow behind. After 10 minutes at last they reached the dining room.

It was massive just like the rest of the house. A table fit for 15 people lined with chairs stretched in the center of the room on red carpet. A window panned across an entire wall revealing it was night and that they were on the second floor. On the east side of the table a chandelier similar to the one outside, shining down at the table. Two push style doors that lead to a kitchen was in the corner of the room.

"Sit where ever you like I'll get some food for us." said Samantha. And as told, Sunny and Dave took their seats on the furthest end of the table with them side by side.

Moments later Samantha came out with a platter filled with food making Sunny's and Dave's stomachs grumble at the sight of it. She rested the platter on the table and seated herself across from them. Dig in!" Samantha said tucking herself to the table.

Time passed slowly for the crew as they at luxurious meals. Samantha wiped her mouth then spoke, "As of now your officially apart of the mob" Dave raise his head and swallowed hard, "M-mob?" he choked on piece of food and picked up a cup of water to wash it down. Then bells went off in his head as his memory came back to him about the Garcia Family.

**The Garcia Family. Infamous mobsters that held key portions of the Hoenn Region. People had begun to call them the Stargazers due to the highly illegal drug called stardust that they sell, which makes up a large chunk of their cash flow. Other than The Walkers another of the three main gangs that roam the streets of the Hoenn Region, they are mostly unopposed. Citizens were kept inline by blackmail and extortion, meekly paying mob's protection fees. The cops were either too corrupt, accepting bribes and looking the other way when someone 'disappeared' or lacked the man power to drive them out.**

Dave believed his memories and trembled in his seat, 'Why me?' he thought to himself.' To think I'd be in the hornets nest, The Garcia Family. Hell, they'd shoot the writer if he didn't spell their name right.' He stared Samantha directly into her eyes, "Well I guess you caught on, sorry for lying to you." she said, whistling out. "You can come out, Papi. The gig's up."

Her father came out from the kitchen door and casually sat by an empty part of the table and kicked his feet up.

"Samantha." He called to her in English. "Yes?" she replied, "Leave, I'd like to continue the conversation with the boy."

"Yes sir." Samantha did as she was told without a fight left the room with a frown.

"Now..no need for introductions, I had my men pull up your family's files. " Unknown to Dave, all Sunny felt was felt blood lust coming from that man, hidden by fake smile by his. "Now I will make this simple for you, I ask the questions and you give me, yes or no, understand?"

"Yes" Dave said nervously. "A fast learner are we? Let us begin Dave." He said with serious face and the atmosphere into that of a investigator questioning a suspect,

"Did you know that my daughter is a part of a syndicate?"

"Yes."

"Are you after our money?"

"No."

"Are you here because of the 'job' offering?"

"Yes."

"Do you know The Walkers?"

"No."

"Do you know Team Rocket?"

"Yes."

"And Team Magma?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that if you tell a soul about my face and my family operations or if my daughter gets harmed in any way, you will be wiped clean from the face of the earth?"

"Y-yes." Dave shuttered.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The man laughed putting on a light expression, "A sense of humor even in a situation like this! Normally, people would be shitting in their pants, staring down the barrel of my gun after they said that but a joke is a joke, am I right?"

"Yes." Dave said, correcting himself. The man got up from table and to went over to Dave. "Come my friend! You all need a place to sleep, yes?" Dave and Sunny shook their heads. "Then come! I'll show you your room! Your initiation battle begins tomorrow."

And within minutes, They were at their room and everything looked normal until they opened the door. Unlike the rest of the house, all they got was a bed. That's nothing else just four walls and a bed, no lights, no T.V, no nothing but a bed. They closed the door and fumbled around in the darkness until they got to the only thing in there, the bed.

Sunny flung herself in the bed like a sack of potatoes and Dave stripped to his boxers and did the same.

_And just like that chapter 6 is done, chap 7 will be up in time! Our first pokemon battle!-TropicalAce. _


	7. Battle Of Speed

Chapter 7: The Battle Of Speed.

Dave and his fellow pokemon Ciara were still sleeping like logs in their own tangled mess of arms and legs while Samantha was with her father and his men, having breakfast and preparing themselves for their daily duties.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" He asked in Spanish. The table became silent and all eyes were on him. "Are you sure you want those idiots to be your guards? I can give you one of my men and he'll do whatever you say. Ain't that right, boys?" All men grunted and nodded in agreement.

"I'm almost a woman now, Papi! You don't have to worry about me," Samantha pouted, folding her arms. "This is what I want."

"But princess..." he grumbled. "Daddy's afraid you might get hurt. After all, a Pokemon journey with a stran-"

"No." She cut him off. "This is my choice, Papi." Samantha stared him down.

Glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, he shot up from the table. "Fine!"

Samantha smiled. "Good." She collected her plate and went to the kitchen.

Her father went to Charles on far end of the table. "Charles, you know that dog she picked up off the street?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir." he replied.

"Ok, there's this battle I hooked up for the boy. I need you to test his strength to see if he's any good."

Suddenly there was a loud squeal of delight heard from the kitchen, making his ears perk. He gritted his teeth. "Scratch all that." he fumed, clenching his fist. "Make sure you bury your foot in his ass, understand? And when he loses, drug 'em, throw them in a trunk, and dump those bastards somewhere in the ocean!"

Charles grinned evilly. "With pleasure, sir."

Samantha came out giggling to herself and heading for her room, with her father looking like the conversation never happened between the two. "While I talk to my daughter, you guys clean this up. Charles, prepare the field." Like the soldiers they were, they quickly got to work while Charles went out back to prepare the field. Samantha's dad followed closely behind her.

"So you're really going through with this?" He grumbled, following her into her room and closing the door behind them.

"You bet. I finally get to see what world looks like without people in suits."

"But why, princess?" He whined in a childish manner. "What's so fun about a world filled with violence, corrupt assholes, and meaningless bloodshed? And did I mention violence!?"

Samantha raised a brow, "You can't be serious. I'm surrounded by hardened criminals on a daily basis and you're telling me this? I swear, you and your lackeys…."

He paused for a moment and sighed. "You have a point, but it's the family business, and has been since early generations. Soon, you will be a part of it." Samantha ran her hand through her hair and flipped on the T.V. to the news channel.

"In other news," the news anchor quipped, fixing his papers on the desk. "A Nidoking went rampant in a Pokemon center in Petalburg City. Sources say an unknown gunman burst into the scene and shots were fired at the Nidoking, saving a young man and an injured Growlithe in the process. The cause of this rampage has been confirmed to be due to an illegal drug known as 'stardust', but how it got into its system is not known."

Samantha shut the T.V. off glaring at her father. "See what I mean? That's you doing 'work' again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied. "Shit happens, get used to it."

His phone went off and his face went from kind to threatening in a flash. "Garcia," he answered in English.

"The field is ready." Charles reported on the next line. "I also took the liberty of finding us some 'jobs' that we need to deal with."

"Yes, thank you. Tell the men to strap themselves. We'll depart tonight."

"Yes, sir," replied Charles.

He hung up the phone and sighed heavily. "I'll go get our…guest." Exiting the room, he went to wake Dave and his pokemon.

Meanwhile, Sunny woke up with the urge to use the bathroom. She lazily got up to her feet. Looking around, she saw that the room had a window that allowed some sunlight and a plush white carpet with Dave's clothes spread about. It was so dark last night, it didn't matter what the room looked like. She stretched her stiff muscles and quietly left the room, careful not to wake Dave.

Ciara emerged from her slumber. '**Morning already?'** She yawned inside Sunny's mind. **'Man, I have to pee. Sunny or whatever, you there?'**

**"Yes,"** Sunny returned, slowly floating down the hallway.

**'Ok, we need to find a bathroom.'** Sunny slowed, shaking her head nervously and wondering what Ciara meant.

**"I… don't know what that is. Care to explain?"** Ciara was shocked. Was she for real? How could she not know what a bathroom is? How foolish can one be?

**'I think it's best I take over.' **Before Sunny could even speak, her eyes flickered, and Ciara was now in control.

Sunny complied with no complaint as Ciara continued the search. They soon came across one of Garcia's men fumbling with a picture in hand. **"Hey you!"**

The man's raised in confusion at the Gardevoir. "Huh? Me missy?" he said in a scornful voice.

**"Yeah, you! Do you know where the bathroom is?"** Ciara demanded.

He shot a nasty glare. "I don't know. Why don't you go fuck off and shit on the lawn like the bitch you are?"

She snapped. Her eyes widened and a familiar wicked smile appear on her face. **"Aww, such a bad boy."** She cooed monotonically. **"Don't you think it's harsh to call a lady such hurtful words?"**

The man snorted. "Ha, lady? You're not remotely human. All I see is a _bitch_."

Ciara was boiling on the inside, but all of a sudden, a firm hand rested on her shoulder. It was Samantha's dad. "If you're looking for the washroom, it's straight on your right. And while you're up, can get your trainer for me?" Ciara snatched herself from him and hastily went to the bathroom, but not without flipping the bird at the man who taunted her.

Later that day, the entire crew was outside in the backyard, freshened up and ready for the day, especially Dave, who was hyped for his first Pokemon battle.

There was just acres upon acres of land surrounded by trees, with a luxurious pool off in the distance. It was all within perfect view from sundeck.

"So," Charles sneered, walking to Dave. "You want to join the family, eh? I think you better give up."

Dave got ticked off, and Ciara sensed this, coming in between the two. **"Lets see how you talk when we beat your ass, fucker. I owe you for the display back there in the hallway."**

He was taken aback. "_Ciara?"_ Her eyes glowed bright blue, turning to Dave as if waiting for his approval. He nodded, looking over to Samantha and her dad, who gave the OK. "Alright...since I only have one Pokemon, how does a one on one sound?"

Charles smirked. "Either way, you're going to lose. This place is big enough for us to fist it out. Or are you gonna pussy out?"

Dave bit his lip in pure anger, roughly brushing pass Charles with Ciara in tow, making their way to an open area. Charles glance over at Samantha and Mr. Garcia, "We'll need a referee. Do you mind?" Mr. Garcia sat in his chair and crossed his legs. "Not at all. Go Samantha, and witness how weak this Dave person is."

Samantha frowned, since she doubted Dave's ability to beat Charles. As cocky and arrogant as he was at times, he had the muscle to back it up. "Sure.." she answered, rubbing the back of her head. Charles clapped his hands. "Then let's teach this brat some respect."

In no time, everyone was in their respective position; Charles on the far right, Dave and Ciara on the far left, and Samantha in the middle on the sidelines as referee. "This is standard one on one battle!" she announced, raising a hand in the air. "Both parties will choose from one Pokemon and battle until either one faints! All standard rules apply! Do you accept?" Both nodded their heads and Samantha threw her hand down.

"Begin!"

Dave and Ciara took on a fighting stance, waiting for Charles to draw out his pokemon. "Ninjask, I choose you!" he shouted, revealing a Master Pokeball in his hand as he threw it. In a bright shade of red light formed Ninjask.

"Ninjask!" it cried, flexing its wings and taking off into the air.

"How you like me now!?" Boasted Charles.

Dave's patience finally broke. "Ciara!" he screamed. "Shadow Ball!" Surprisingly, she obeyed, dashing off in Ninjask's direction, leaping in the air with the Shadow Ball growing in size as she approached.

Charles chuckled. "Ninjask ,dodge and use Slash!" In a blur, Ninjask vanished and reappeared right on top of her, unleashing a powerful Slash on her back.

For the first time, Dave heard her native tongue. "Gardevoir!" she shrieked as she crashed to the ground.

"Ninjask, Fury Swipe! Now!" Charles ordered. Once more, it vanished and all that was noticeable was a slight hum produced by it's wings.

Dave panicked. "Ciara, get up!" She shakily got to her feet, panting, only get hit down again and again. The shuttle of blades stopped with Ninjask calmly hovering by Charles's side.

"Do you understand? You're too weak to protect the Mistress. You can't even give proper orders to that bitch of a Pokemon!"

Dave gritted his teeth. "_He's right,"_ he thought, "_Why are you following my orders, Ciara?"_

**"I don't know myself."** She replied.

'Then stop, do what you normally do.'

Her twisted smile returned to her face, glaring at him. **"Is that an order?"**

Dave nodded.

Her expression got more deranged. **"Did you get that, Sunny?"**

**"Do as you please."** She answered.

Ciara stood up straight, eyes closed and arms spread,clenching her fists.

"Giving up _already_?!" laughed Charles. "Just as I thought. A pussy will always be a pussy. No backbone at all!"

Dave's confidence began to waver, taking a step back. **"Relax, I know what I'm doing.**" She reaffirmed to Dave, trying to sooth him.

Samantha looked at them with concern. "_Maybe I should throw in the towel, they can't win."_ she thought.

**"Do it and I'll kill us both,"** Ciara warned her.

Samantha gulped, shutting up completely.

Soon the weather got cloudy and it began to rain. All except Mr. Garcia, who was sheltered by the sun dock, flinched from the sudden cold. Tensions only rose the longer they waited.

Charles finally got tired of waiting, "Ninjask, Giga Impact! Finish them!" Ninjask's wings picked up more speed, soon producing no sound whatsoever, and like lightning, exploded towards Ciara.

In a split second, she teleported, and it became a dangerous game of speed. Mr. Garcia was amazed, for in his and everyone's else eyes, it looked like space itself was being distorted in a flashy show of lights.

Seconds later, a loud boom of dust flew in the air, blinding all. When it cleared, eyes widened and jaws dropped. Ciara had pinned the Ninjask with an iron grip on its wings, slamming it hard into the ground.

"How!?" Charles demanded."Ninjask has god-like speed, but yet she caught it!?"

Dave snapped back to reality and spoke in her place. "You haven't realized that it's raining? All Flying-type Pokemon are slowed down because of rain weighing them down. Ciara must've noticed this and used it for an advantage."

"Fuck!" Charles cussed, "Ninjask, break free!" As ordered, it began to flail around, desperately trying to loosen itself.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you.. "**Ciara cackled devilishly.

Charles erupted in anger. "I don't gives a rat's ass! Ninjask, GET OUT!" But Ciara only tightened her grip on its wings, making the Ninjask whine and scream in pain.

_Snap!_

The noise of its exoskeleton shattering sent chills down everyone's spines. She had broken the Ninjask's left wing, bending it more and more until foam gurgled from its mouth. She threw the wounded insect into a nearby puddle like a piece of discarded tissue. **"Oops, my hand slipped."** Ciara said sarcastically, teleporting over to the fallen Ninjask and formed a thunderbolt with her right arm.

Charles and Samantha were frozen in terror of his pokemon. Ciara lowered her hand mere inches from the water. **"Forfeit, or die? Choose."** Ciara taunted, laughing and blushing wildly with the thunderbolt intensifying in power. He dropped to his knees and slumped. "I give up!"

She dissipated the thunderbolt and spat on the Ninjask, floating back to Dave. **"Clean yourself up, you shit."**

Samantha weakly raised her hand and stuttered, "D-Dave..and...his..Pokemon win…by forfeit…"

Ciara went by Dave's side, filled with pride. **"Did you see that? That's what happens to cocky shits like him."**

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "All I saw was overkill. You didn't have to do that. All you had to do was make it faint, not try to mangle its wing beyond recognition…"

She sighed. **"Oh, stop being such a square. Come on, let's go inside and patch ourselves up. It feels like I busted a rib."**

Dave glanced over to Samantha and Charles, who was wrapping his shirt around its wing to keep it stiff. Charles sobbed, picking up his comrade in his arms.

They got back to sundeck where Mr. Garcia was and he politely guided them inside, fearing that one of his limbs might share the same faith. Samantha and Charles followed suit, immediately contacting Nurse Joy for the injured pokemon. The crew waited silently by the entrance of the house, with the incident still fresh in their minds.

_Hey guys chapter 8 is finally here, thank God! I thank you for your patience and support and also a big thank you goes to GhostShadow6661 for helping with an upcoming chapter! Read, Enjoy and Review!- TropicalAce_


	8. Truce of The Wicked

_Hey guys chapter 8 is finally here, thank God! I thank you for your patience and support and also a big thank you goes to GhostShadow6661 for helping with an upcoming chapter! Read, Enjoy and Review!- TropicalAce_

Chapter 8: Truce of The Wicked.

It had only been a few minutes since Dave and Ciara's heated battle, and the atmosphere was as tense as ever. They sat on the stairs, damp from the rain, waiting eagerly for Nurse Joy. Charles was carefully holding his comrade in his arms, glaring at them with the eyes of a killer. No one spoke a word.

"I wish you fucking burn in a ditch, you prick," Charles scowled. "What happens if my buddy here can't fly no more, eh? You better be prepared to pay with your blood."

Dave frowned, glancing at Mr. Garcia and Samantha. "C'mon man, it was just a battle. I didn't mean to take it that far.."

"I didn't mean you asshole," he snapped. "That wasn't you fighting. I meant that bitch beside you." Ciara chuckled, unamused by his threats. She looked at Mr. Garcia who was across the steps, getting his attention.

**"Sounds like someone's got a small vocabulary. Can't you say one sentence without cussing? And even if we happened to lose, we would've been drugged and thrown somewhere in the ocean. Isn't that right, 'Hector'?"**

Members of the Garcia froze, as if she had just uttered something taboo.

Mr. Garcia stepped forward and spoke in his Native language. "How do know my name?! Are you a _snake?!_" He demanded, reaching in his pocket.

She giggled. **"Aww, this is why humans are so weak. They get frustrated over the simplest of things. Don't you agree, Ms. 'Lopez'?"**

The entire room went to a stomach churning silence, as if the family very foundation has been shaken to the core. Their eyes widened as Ciara spawned her trademark twisted smile on her face, floating right up to Mr. Garcia at eye level. Dave sat on the other side of the step, completely amazed at what was happening. "_The hell is going on?"_ he thought, folding his arms. "_I don't even know who is this Harvey person is and now there's a Lopez and Hector? The hell?"_

**"Now we don't want such information disclosed to the police, do we? So how about we simmer down, speak some English, and strike a deal? Now before we start, you've got to be the stupidest pair of people I've met. I'm Psychic, remember? That means I can read your darkest thoughts and 'secrets' in an instant."**

Both Charles and Mr. Garcia bared their teeth, anger vivid on their faces, while Samantha was speechless to even join the conversation. "So what if we refuse?" Garcia demanded in her choice of language.

Ciara's smile widened. **"Simple, really. My trainer and I will mosey on down to the nearest station and sing like a bird. I'm sure you catch my drift."**

The two men had never thought that they would live long enough to see a person get blackmailed by a Pokemon. Unfortunately, it turned out to be them.

"Rotten piece of shit!" Mr. Garcia spouted in his native tongue. "I'll kill you before you do!"

Before he could react, Ciara's powers got a grip on both of their necks, with Charles still holding his friend, choking them just enough for them not being able to speak. **"Please don't let history repeat itself."** she retorted flatly.

Samantha saw this and pleaded to them in her native tongue. "Please, Papi, listen to it!"

Mr. Garcia, weighing his options, gave a waving motion as a sign that they surrender. Both were released, gasping for air, quickly regaining their composure and making eye contact with each other. Mr. Garcia walked over to the formidable Pokemon, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his cell phone, checking the time.

"Count your blessings, demon. It seems we've come to an agreement…for the time being." he growled, rubbing his neck. "It appears it's time for work. Come Charles, the men are ready for departure."

"You're going to let them go free!?" Charles yelled in disbelief.

Mr. Garcia shot a him a glare. "Did I ask for your opinion? Give your Pokemon to Samantha and let's go!

Charles gulped hard and gave Samantha the Pokemon and Pokeball without a second thought, following behind Mr. Garcia through the French doors. Right before he left, Nurse Joy made her way in with a medical bag. She quickly brushed past him, terrified of the men that walked into the heavily tinted car with others parked and ready to go.

She became nervous as she closed the door behind her, but the familiar face of Dave put her at ease.

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized. "There was a patient that needed treatment. Where are the injured Pokemon?"

Both Samantha and Dave presented their Pokemon. Nurse Joy slipped on some gloves and a mask from the bag, asking them if they had a vacant room that she could borrow. Leading her to a workspace, the duo waited outside the door above the flight of stairs as Nurse Joy worked her magic on their Pokemon.

"So... that was quite an event, don't you think?" Dave began, trying to break the uneasy feeling that flowed through their young minds.

"I guess..." Samantha replied with a worried look. " Hey Dave, can I ask you a question?"

Dave sighed. "Sure, blast away."

She approached him with watery eyes. "If someone… wasn't all what they appeared to be, what would you do?"

He was unsure on how to answer the question, and just spoke on the top of his head. "Well, that all depends. I mean, I would be hurt, but everyone has secrets they don't want people to know. I understand that, so it doesn't change the fact that we're friends. I'm sorry if that doesn't come out right..." "_But seriously though,"_ he thought, "_Could she have made the question more obvious?"_

She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. " No, that came out perfectly…thank you."

Dave shrugged. "No problem."

Suddenly the door burst open, startling the two. **"Damn, that nurse knows how to work." **Ciara groaned. **"If it weren't that asshole, Charles..."**

Samantha quickly stepped back, putting some distance between the two, offended by her statement. "How dare you call my driver ill names! You only won because it was raining!" she screeched.

Ciara laughed. "**Rain? Ha! I'll crush him any day of the week. Isn't that right, Dave?"**

Dave raised his hands in defense. "Don't get me in this."

**"Bitch."**

"Excuse me?" he seethed.

Ciara gritted her teeth, floating off in the hallways, muttering in her Poke-tongue as she disappeared from eye's view.

Soon Nurse Joy emerged from the room with her medical bag and a recovered Ninjask in hand. "The Gardevoir will be fine, it had some minor bruises to the torso." she began, handing the Pokemon and ball to Samantha. "As for this little one, its wing has been fractured. Give it some rest, and its exoskeleton will regenerate a new shell, good as new."

Then an odd question spawned from the dark depths of Dave's brain. "But does that mean those dress like things that Gardevoir wear can come off?"

Nurse joy was a little put off by it, but remained professional, answering politely. "Yes, but its rare to see a Gardevoir remove their garments or 'cloaks'. I only managed to heal its injuries because I gave it a potion. They are one of the few pokemon that have anthropomorphic features, like Machoke for example."

Dave rubbed his chin, nodding in agreement. "The more you know." he said, trying to sound smart.

Samantha giggled. "Not sure if that's a line you ripped off somewhere or a poor excuse of a joke."

Nurse Joy cracked a smile, taking her leave. "Oh, the irony..."

Samantha folded her arms. "Now fun and game aside Dave," she said assertive tone. "I have a job for you."

Dave turned his attention to her. "Before we start, I just want to say thanks, and my apologizes for what happened back there with your old man and all."

Samantha blew it off. "Forget about that. Right now we need to work."

He smiled. "Thank you, but what do you want me to do?"

Samantha asked him to come with her outside to the eastern side of the house, leading to a garage door.

Opening it revealed the most extravagant automobile showroom Dave's eyes had ever seen. Limos lined up on the left in parallel with their glossy black paint gleaming off the show lights above. On the right were luxury sedans with a corresponding color. A sole, bright red muscle car stood above from the rest, its bright red coat made it the apple of Dave's eyes. Racing stripes ran from the hood to the trunk, giving it that nice clean look only gear heads can understand. He didn't know what it was until he saw the distinctive horse badge that took his breath away.

Samantha snapped him out of his fixation, bringing him a metal briefcase from the trunk of a car. "Here, this is a simple drop and pick up job. Easy, right?"

Dave grabbed the case, inspecting it. "What am I carrying?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to deliver." she replied, "But we can do it tomorrow, so go and hit the hay for your first assignment. I'll catch up with you later. Take the case with you."

Dave eagerly went to his room excited for tomorrow, case in hand.

**"Can you believe him!?"** Ciara whined, staring out to the night sky from a window adjacent to Dave's room.**"I went tooth and nail for the sake of his saving his ass, and he didn't utter a word of thanks!"**

**"Maybe if you tried to be nice," **reasoned Sunny, **"he might have noticed."**

Ciara pointed at her own reflection that bounced from the window, seemingly talking to her other half.

**"The hell were you?" **She demanded. **"Missing for the majority of the day, and now you decide to show up?"**

**I was terrified," **Sunny replied. **"I saw everything, though. How can you hurt others so easily? You're no different from a bad person."**

Ciara laughed. **"My naïve little Sunny, it seems you have not yet seen the true colors of the world. You saw what they did, right? I had no choice. You can only fight evil with evil."**

She knew Ciara had a point. She knew if they hadn't won the battle, their fates would've been sealed. But she didn't like hurting people. Hearing their screams of pain and sorrow were not music to her ears. Although she despised to outcome of the battle, she felt a thrill, the excitement of completely dominating her enemies. Sunny shuddered. Could she enjoy having her hands stained with the blood and sweat of fallen Pokemon?

**"Hey Ciara, can I come out?"** Sunny asked weakly. **"I need to talk with Dave."**

She sighed. **"Whatever, but I have a plan. How about you deal with these assholes, and I'll take care of the sticky situations? You know, taking turns doing things the other can't. It'll be much easier that way."**

Sunny nodded. **"Thank you, Ciara."**

The Gardevoir eyes began to flicker, remaining stiff as a statue as its expression went from angered to saddened in seconds. Sunny forged herself in reality, taking control of the shell that is Ciara's body. Dave stood from a distance, watching the whole thing.

"Whoa, are you alright, Ciara?" he asked, walking up to her with concern.

**"No, it's me, Dave."** Sunny said, furrowing her brow.

Dave cocked his head at the sudden voice change, then caught on. "Oh, Sunny! How's it going?"

She stayed silent, flying up to his eye level. Dave was hypnotized by her red jewels that gleamed brilliantly in the moonlight. The soft light graced her slender frame, making every curve, nook, and cranny tempting. She buried her face in his chest, feeling every thump his heart made and leaned to the corner of his ears.

Dave tightened his gripped on the case as she whispered in his ears in an almost seductive tone. **"Forgive me Dave, for such vulgar behavior. I didn't mean any harm from that battle."**

He cleared his throat with his face completely red. "It's g-good."

Sunny embraced him tightly, as to not stab him with her horn. Dave returned the favor. **"Does that mean you forgive me?"** she asked with her eyes shimmering with hope. That look struck a nerve.

"You know it," he said, cheerfully gesturing to his room. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Lets' go to bed."

They went to the room but Sunny paused, **"Can we hold hands?"**

But unknown to them, an enemy was lurking in the shadows, witnessing all.

_PS: I had a blackout and corrupted some of my files, excuse me for any errors for I wrote this in the dark with the help of a pen, some paper and a flashlight.- TropicalAce_


	9. From The Ashes

_I can' believe it, it's Chap 9! Also there is Spanish to English in this one but I hope it doesn't confuse anypony *gasp* anybody who reads it. Read, Enjoy, Review!- TA_

Chapter 9: From The Ashes

The promised time had arrived, and the crew was busy freshening up and preparing for the day. Samantha was the first one up, waking two hours beforehand. She crept out of her room with her cell phone in hand, dialing a number.

"¿Hola? Quien diablos me llama?" A man grumbled in Spanish on the other line.

_("Hello? The hell is calling me?")_

"Cuida tu lengua 'Zane'." Samantha said, whispering cautiously and scanning the halls for any potential eavesdroppers.

_("Watch your tongue, 'Zane'.")_

"Es Samantha. ¿Estan listos los suministros?"

_("It's Samantha. Are the supplies ready?")_

The man choked. "Per-Perdon por mi rudeza, y si, están listos." The man's voice began to crack and lose volume.

_("For- forgive my rudeness, but yes, they're ready.")_

"Están en Ciudad Mauville en el Centro de Juegos. Pregunte por 'Dusty' y el le dará las cosas"

_("They're at Mauville City at the Game Corner. Ask for 'Dusty' and he'll hand you the goods.")_

Samantha stared into the ceiling, putting her free hand to her side. "¿Entonces cuanto es el total?" she asked.

_("So what's the total?")_

"No mucho, unos 2000 Poke dolares deberían ser suficientes" he replied.

_("Oh, nothing much, a cool 2000 poke dollars will cover it.")_

Samantha groaned. "2000? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿No puedes bajar el precio?"

_("2000? You must be speaking French! Can't you bring it lower?")_

"No puedo, Señorita," The man said, rummaging through something in the background.

_("No can do, Miss.")_

Samantha ran her hand through her bedridden hair, coming up with a bargain. "Bueno, y yo que estaba pensando "si tan solo bajara el precio podría darte un kilo de 'Oro de Asteroide' como un extra." Creo que pensé mal."

_( "Fine, and here I am thinking "If he lowers the price I'll throw in a kilo of 'Asteroid Gold' just for fun." Well I thought wrong.")_

The man stuttered with his words,

"¿Quiere... ¿Quiere decir P-Polvo de Estrella? Si es asi, entonces esta bien, que le parece 400?"

_("You ..you mean S-stardust? If you do, then certainly, how about 400?")_

Samantha grinned, "Ahora si nos entendemos. Muy bien. Enviare a uno de mis hombres bajo el nombre de 'Pedro'. ¿Cuando es el trato?"

_( "Now we're making progress. Sure. I'll send one of my men under the name 'Pete'. So when's the deal?")_

The man laughed. "Cuando usted quiera."

_(Whenever you're up to it.")_

"Ok." Samantha said, hanging up the phone. "Estaré ahí a las 12PM."

_("Ok. I'll be there at 12PM.")_

Samantha furrowed her brow. "I'm slowly turning into my Father. I can feel it," she groaned, returning to English.

Her head turned towards the direction of Dave's room. She saw the Gardevoir glaring at her from the shadows with blue tinted eyes, making her heart sink.

"Is something wrong?" She asked weakly, praying that she didn't hear or at least didn't understand the conversation.

**"I couldn't help it,"** she said in monotone, slowly creeping up to Samantha with the all too good crooked smile. **"That was quite a juicy chat you had there. Mind sharing?"**

Samantha took a step back. "What ever do you mean? What chat?"

Ciara's eyes sharpened, leaning in on Samantha's shoulder, making her skin crawl. **"Don't play stupid with me, bitch."** she growled softly, giving off a clicking sound. **"I may not understand those fancy words you used just now, but I can feel when humans lie, and you my friend are lying."**

"I still don't know what you mean." Samantha said nervously.

Ciara became annoyed, backing off. **"Hmph. Play stupid then. But if any serious harm were to come our way..."** she trailed off, turning away and heading back to her room.

"For such a cold hearted being, you sure are kissing Dave's ass." Samantha retorted.

Ciara wrists tensed, forcing herself not to zap this bitch with a good old-fashioned Thunderbolt.

**"This isn't only me speaking, but if it were, oh if only, just only me, you'd be nothing but a crusty black stain on the carpet by now. Best thank Sunny for the mercy she bestowed upon you, swine."**

Samantha gulped and cocked her head, confused. "Who the hell was I talking to?"

Meanwhile, Ciara was with Dave, switching places with Sunny and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Dave's peaceful sleeping face as he mumbled something from dreamland. **"I knew we felt she was hiding something,"** muttered Sunny. **"But can you at least talk to people in a less menacing manner? You try being nice for once. Threatening her and getting him involved was uncalled for."**

**'I'm sorry,'** Ciara growled. **'But the words 'nice' and 'kindness' don't exist in my dictionary. And for fuck's sake, as far we know, she could be planning our deaths behind our backs!'**

Sunny's face went sour. She agreed with Ciara on that. Samantha's 'family' wasn't the friendliest of people. Sure, they had their own special way of dealing with people, but no one could be that corrupt…can they?

Then a stroke of brilliance spawned. "**Dave! Wake up please!"** She howled through his thoughts, making his body creak to life.

"Mom, it's Sunday..." he muttered under his breath. She paused, wondering how one mistakes a Pokemon for his mother? Despite that, she continued to shake him until joints cracked and bloodshot eyes began to see the glory of sunlight. "Mornin'." He groaned.

**"Master you're up!"** She exclaimed, pulling Dave to his feet, boxers and all, placing a finger on her chin. **"Now where's um... what's that girl's name again? Sam? Samus?"**

**'Samantha?**' Ciara added, watching from her subconsciousness. **'What do you want from that bitch?'**

Sunny ignored her insulting statement, focusing on Dave. **"Can you get dressed for me, Dave?**"

His eyes narrowed, "For what?" he questioned."The bed is getting lonely."

Using her Psychic powers, she gave him his clothes scattered amongst the floor, hastily shoving him out the door and showed him the briefcase from last night. As if a lightning bolt struck his very soul, he dashed off, not saying a word.

Dave ran full speed, quickly locating the usual restroom and stripped. His mind floated off into deep thought as streams of warm water raced down his toned body from the shower above. He scrubbed his flesh of any muck or grime away from his skin making sure all was spotless using the complimentary body wash and towel. "_Now that I think about it."_ He thought to himself, going to the faucet and inspecting his looks. "_This house…it fucking has everything!"_

Spying a cabinet above, he dried himself with an engraved towel, careful about the scar on his back as he felt a sensation he had never felt before, "Damn this…" he cooed. "It feels so awesome. Ours feels like sandpaper compared to this.."

A knock echoed from the door, sending him back earth. "Yes?" he answered as he just realized something.

"What are you doing in there?" replied a cheerful Samantha. "I brought your old clothes back, good as new."

Dave peeked his head through the door, grabbing his clothes in a flash. "You can at least say thank you..." she pouted.

"My bad," he apologized, stepping out fully dressed in his jeans, white tee, and running shoes. Dave paused, scanning the frame that was Samantha. She was wearing grey shorts, a black tank top, and black boots complete with a purse and pony tailed hair.

"Like what you see?" she flirted, grinning widely.

He snickered. "Kind of... I'd thought being from such a high standard family and all, you'd dress less revealing."

Samantha laughed, digging in her purse handing him a small brown bag. " Yeah, yeah, typical stereotyping. Freshen up before you start judging, big guy."

He opened the bag and blushed, getting the message, and moments later he was out again with a minty scent. "Follow me," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway, heading to the garage.

An ear shattering screech roared through the corridors, making the duo flinch from such a sharp note. It was Ninjask's cries of terror, flying for its life and hiding behind Samantha's leg like a frightened toddler. Sunny trailed behind, briefcase in hand and head hung low.

"What's wrong, Sunny?" Dave asked as Samantha tries to calm the scared Ninjask.

**"He called me a monster…"** she whined. **"All I wanted was to be friends, but Ciara got mad and pushed him."**

**'And he tried to bite us, that fucker! So much for our plan!'** Ciara added, even though she couldn't be heard.

Dave scratched his head, lost. "Who is this 'he'?" He asked walking over to her and giving a light pat on the back. "You mean Ninjask? If so, it's best you keep your distance. He's still shaken up from the battle, that's all. We'll work out somehow, ok? So don't cry..."

**"No, I won't.."** Sunny sniffled, giving him a quick hug.

Samantha had already placed Ninjask in his ball. Checking the time on her phone, she cut everything short. "Alright, enough of that mushy stuff. It's almost eleven, and we have a client to catch."

Dave glanced over to the bathroom and back to her. "What about my clothes?" he pointed out.

"Leave them there." she replied, "Father's men cleans up for me anyways."

Dave raised a brow, but trusted her logic and strode to the garage with Sunny by his side, lightly tugging on his shirt. Samantha followed, questioning herself about the mental state of that Gardevoir. First it was a menace just this morning, and now its all docile and sweet! Just how severe is that illness?

They reached the red muscle car. "Where we're going is 3 miles out East. It's impossible by foot to make it in time." Samantha spoke out loud, throwing the keys to Dave and opening the garage door. "You have a license, right?"

Dave stared blankly at the keys. "As a matter of fact….the thing is…I don't know how to drive…" he replied, feeling his pride being damaged. "What's the point of having a car for a Pokemon journey? From what I've learned, you travel everywhere on foot, meet people, go camping, exploring, catch wild Pokemon... you know, the whole nine yards. If we used a car, it would feel like we'd be cheating." Sunny nodded in agreement.

Samantha laughed, then went dead serious, not unlike her father. "Let's make one thing straight here. I hired you to be my traveling companion out of kindness, but whatever work comes my way, you must be of aid." She said, walking to Dave, taking the keys and starting the car. It rumbled to life as she put it in gear, rolling out into driveway and waiting for them.

In nick of time, thanks to Samantha's rush hour driving skills, the Mauville City skyline was soon in view. Along the very route Dave found Sunny, Route 117, a suspicious pickup truck began tailgating them, (No pun intended) cruising just two car lengths behind. The sound of the car's engine bothered Ciara and Samantha. The closer they got to the mouth of the city, the more Samantha and Ciara got on edge.

"Hey guys," said Dave, glancing over to the rear view mirror. "I think someone's following us.."

"No shit, Sherlock," cursed Samantha, slapping the car in third, gaining some speed. "Hang on, I'll dust them."

Dave looked at Sunny, who seemed pissed for some reason. The spikes of fur that erected from the sides of her head were lowered, and she was biting her thumb. Although it was faint, there was a shade of blue glittering in the depths of her eyes.

She noticed Dave staring at her, ceasing all her actions. **"Yes?"** she asked, forcing a straight face.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just buckle up a little tighter, ok?"

The pickup was in hot pursuit of the crew closing in on them, giving a little nudge on the fender.

"Damn it!" Samantha hollered, sinking her foot on the gas, redlining third then power shifting to forth, making the car rattle with raw horsepower. The truck's measly V6 was no match for the car's V8, or so it seemed. A whistle was heard and within seconds it was back on their tail, stronger than ever. Both vehicles were on a highway, whizzing past traffic at a breakneck speed of over 100 MPH, approaching the boundaries of the city.

"The fuck's going on!?" Dave panicked, spying the pursuers from the passenger side mirror.

"How the hell should I know?!" Samantha shot back but just as quick as chase started it ended.

Engines and tires screamed past the city borders and the truck braked, vanishing in the traffic behind, never to be seen again. In the time that Dave was trying to collect himself, they were already at a massive neon lit casino. Gangsters, punks, and even prostitutes hung around the entrance, talking about their past lives and looking for easy pickings. An exotic neon sign dancer was hoisted high in the air by a metal frame that read: 'The Game Corner: Gentlemen's Club and Casino.'

"This is the place." explained Samantha, handing him the case. "All you have to do is walk up to the bouncer and ask for 'Dusty'. He should lead you to him. Give 'Dusty' the case and you'll get an identical one in return. If anyone asks for your name, tell them it's 'Pete', understand?"

Dave nodded, stepping out the car along with Sunny. "Good man!" Cheered Samantha. "Now hurry up so we can get the hell out of here!"

Going into a nervous sweat, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Sunny was sticking behind his back, growling like a possessive puppy at anybody who walked by, growing more irritated with each passing second. He reached the bouncer, going through with the plan.

"I'm here to see Dusty," Dave explained to him.

The large man raised an eyebrow. "Follow me, closely."

"_So far so good," _Dave thought to himself. "_Now all I have to do is not fuck up."_

The bouncer opened the door, and the duo was greeted with tobacco smoke, loud music, and a sight filled with lust and greed. Men threw dollar bills at dancers on the stage above, cursing like sailors on a drunk night out. Waitresses walked around in skimpy swimsuits and cosplays, getting random smacks on the ass as they went about serving lewd men that harbored the tables. Some was even heard giving a special 'service' to those who pay extra in broad light for all to see as slot machines spun in the background.

The bouncer came to a halt, opening a door to a backroom stylized with loves seats, red walls, and carpet, with a few used condoms scattered here and there.

In center of it all was a white haired, brown eyed, tattooed young man no more than 24 years stripped down to the buff, getting 'service' from a maid. It took no explanation as what she was doing as her head bobbed up and down.

"The shit you want, dog?" The man complained in a dragged voice.

"I'm Pete, and I've come to deliver this package." replied Dave, trying his best not to stare.

"Oh, so you're 'Pete' this time, eh?" the man said, holding back a moan. He reached under one of the sofas, grabbing the look alike case and exchanging it with Dave. Soon the man groaned in pleasure as he blew his load, making the woman gag and choke.

She tried to catch her breath, dumping his load in her hand, but the man burst into a fit of rage and smacked the remaining semen straight from her mouth onto Dave's shoe. "Did I fucking ask you to stop, you dipshit!?" he demanded, squeezing her jaws and shoving her back into his shaft, degrading her face before one final fist to the nose knocked her out cold.

The man went from enraged to relaxed in seconds, not giving to two shits about the woman bleeding out on the floor and being used as a footstool. "Sorry about that," he laughed, lighting a smoke and toying with a Pokeball.

At this point, Dave was boiling with rage, but he didn't show it. "_Scumbag!"_ he thought furiously. "_How can he do that? People like him deserve to be 6 feet under!"_

**"My thoughts exactly..."** Agreed Ciara monotonically.

Dave glance over to the Gardevoir whom was fully transferred to Ciara's control. "_What do you say? Bust this guy's ass and bail?"_ he suggested.

**"No, I know Harvey."** she warned. **"He's as cunning as a fox. He always has something planned."**

Dave was stunned, "_You mean _this _guy? The one who abused and ditched you? All the more reason to tear him a second asshole!"_

Suddenly the swung open, and unknown masked men swarmed inside and shot the duo point blank in the back with ABS rounds, paralyzing them. The man burst into hysterical laughter. "Long time no see, Ciara.."

_Oh no, our characters have finally met Harvey! Stay tuned! Thank GhostShadow6661 for the Spanish trans!- TA_


	10. Help from the Shadows

_TropicalAce here to say that chap 10 has been rewritten and sorry for not uploading any new chaps. But no worries more will be on their way as soon as my work simmers down. Thanks goes out to all of you._

Chapter 10: Help From the Shadows

Cold. Chills ran down his spine as he floated in the inky black abyss, dread and disillusionment seeping into his mind. Time had lost its meaning, and Dave felt as if he had been there forever.

"W-where am I?" he thought, curling up into a ball. "Am I… dead?"

His confusion quickly turned into fear. "No...no, no! I can't be dead! This is a dream! Just a bad dream..."

Memories started to float past him, starting from his first days to his last days. He saw a case held by detached hand, which then formed into a familiar blue eyed girl.

"See, this is what happens when you fuck up!" She scolded in a firm tone, her expression forlorn. "I thought you said you weren't going to mess up!"

Tears began to form in his eyes as he extended an arm to the now fading Samantha. "N-no, wait! I didn't-" he stammered as she disappeared from sight, leaving the case behind. He fell on his knees, sobbing into his hands.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands gripping his collar and yanking him to his feet. "Get up, boy!" A husky voice roared. "Crying in a time this! I can't believe this is my son I'm lookin' at!"

Dave's hazel eyes shot open. Standing before him was the man he despised with his whole being.

His father.

There was no mistaking it. The tall masculine figure, the mango-rough skin, those deep, grey eyes, that face and silver streaked hair…

Anger filled every nerve and fiber of Dave's body, his mind invaded by one single though: killing him.

He stood up straight and pulled a fist back. "Damn you!" Dave fumed. "I fucking hate you!" He tried to hit him, but he seemed to only hit air.

His father smirked. "Simmer down, boy, you might blow a gasket."

"Up yours, asshole!" Dave hollered. He threw another punch, but his father seemed to slip farther and farther away.

The greying man cackled. "Don't worry, we'll be seein' each other soon enough. Right now, I suggest you keep your anger for fighting for that bitch. Sunny, was it?"

Dave stopped dead in his tracks. "How…how did you know her name? How are you doing this!?" he demanded.

A wicked smile that rivaled Ciara's spread across the man's face. "Questions, questions. Didn't I teach you to keep your nose where it doesn't belong? You need another reminder of how nasty I can be, boy?"

"Fuck you!" Dave cried, enraged. He faded away, just like Samantha, as walls of black fell on him. The world turned into nothingness once again. After what seemed like an eternity, voices of dispute began to emerge in the distance. He immediately recognized one belonging to Ciara, relieved to hear she was still alive. He tried to telepathically contact her, but he got no reply. All he could do was listen as he slowly came back to the land of the living.

**"I swear, If you even touch one hair on his head!"** she screeched.

"Or you'll what?" a shrilling voice retorted. "Bite me? Oh, my cold hearted Ciara, you're telling showing feelings for him!?"

He felt a sudden weight on his back, like someone stomping on his spine. He grunted both physically and mentally. The voice continued his venting. "I CAN and WILL do whatever I please! That includes kicking the shit out of your boyfriend here!"

Dave's sides burned as he was kicked in the side, the sharp pain sending him wide awake. His eyes greeted the same man from before, Harvey. His jeans were tattered, and Ciara was pinned down by a human. Ciara subdued by a human? This stunned him immensely. The one Pokémon that took ten men to at least slow down was under someone's foot? A female no less?

Closer observation revealed that this was not a normal human, or not human at all. She was dressed in blue tights with one leg at thigh length, and a black sports bra wrapping her chest in a tight embrace. Her skin was tanned dark-brown, while her were eyes were sky blue. Her hair was dark-grey, almost black, with red spiked ends. A puffy tail stuck out from her back end.

A slap quickly brought Dave back to his senses. He reflexively threw a punch, but was struck down by another kick to the side. "Sorry to cut your sleep short, dog." Harvey grinned, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Dave could only glare in response. Harvey laughed in return, heading back to the love seats and flipping the cushions, showing an assortment of guns. He quickly dug out a chrome revolver and flashed it in the light. "I wanted to try out this new toy." he chimed, loading the chambers. "Well lucky me, I got me some rats to shoot." His eyes darted unnervingly to the woman on the floor, the carpet around her colored crimson.

Without a second thought, he unloaded two slugs into the body, making it jolt with each shot. Dave could only look away, tears forming in his eyes. Even Ciara couldn't take it.

The deranged man turned his gaze towards the duo on the floor, licking the steaming barrel. "Such a wonderful toy." He cooed, nudging the woman with his foot. "It's a real shame this one's broken, but no worries! I got 2 more right here." He walked over to Dave, grabbing a Pokéball and stooping to his level.

"You see this?" he questioned, and gestured to the struggling Gardevoir. "This is hers. That means you must be the poor soul that picked her up, huh?"

"So?" Dave barked. "And my guess is you're the one who did this to her?"

Dusty gave him a strange look. "Me? Again, me? Bitch, I bought her that way." Dave eyes widened. "Surprised? Well I'm not, since you're new to this. See, she was sold off to me from a buddy of mine, ya know? Business as usual, but being a Gardevoir and all, I couldn't just let her slip through my fingers, so I bought her cheap, 1200 Pokédollars."

Harvey stood up. "Everything was smooth sailing at the beginning. She did everything I told her, even the occasional death match from underground times. But-"

"Will you shut the fuck up just for second!?" Interrupted Dave, looking at Ciara with a hurt expression.

"Is this true, Ciara?" His hazel orbs seemed stare right through hers, right to her soul. She gave a slow nod, unable to fight his demanding gaze.

At that moment, it felt as if everything he knew had been a lie. He was heartbroken. But he tried to remain calm.

**"Dave…."** she whispered in a low, apologetic tone, but was quickly hushed by him.

"Don't talk. Just follow my lead."

Ciara felt every inch of coldness that came from his words, tears flowed freely from her eyes to the carpet below. " 'Kay, I understand…"

The sight of duo relationship only added to Harvey's entertainment, and he took aim at Dave. "Aww, how touching!" He crooned. "Hope you two make up in the afterlife!"

"Wait!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "What?" he demanded, "Gonna beg for your life?"

Dave smirked. "Quite the opposite. How about we make a deal?"

The white haired man laughed as if this was the biggest joke he heard. He cocked his head, a large grin on his face. "I'm listening.."

"Hook, line, and sinker." Dave thought, continuing with this 'deal' of his.

…

In a nearby alleyway, a pair of voices could be heard hooting and hollering. A trainer and his Pokémon emerged, each holding a stolen purse. They were both joking with each other, the trainer's Poké-translator helping him understand his partner.

"Dude, I'm telling you, I almost had her!" the trainer complained, lacing his hands behind his head as walked.

"Like hell you did, mate. I can do better." the Combusken smirked. "Cause when I pull up, panties drop."

The trainer laughed. "You? You're a Combusken! I doubt she would even understand you."

"Your point?"

"My point is- ah, never mind. I get bitches by the pack anyways. One muck up once in a while doesn't hurt anybody."

After a few minutes of small talk, they approached The Game Corner, noticing a lot more people the usual. His smoke-grey eyes scanned the area, looking for targets to con out of their money, already spying a victim. The target was a solid build, mango skinned male. With his gelled-up green mohawk and numerous tattoos and piercings, it was clear that he was your average street punk. Closer observation pointed out a tattoo that read, 'Walkerz'. The text was on a banner wrapped around a cracked human skull with its jaw ripped off.

'What the hell...?" the trainer mused as he beckoned his feathered partner to back off while he searched for a new target. "The Walkers are mostly active at night. So why are they here? Better not mess with them..."

His eyes slid over the area once more, this time spotting a pricey looking red muscle car, grabbing his attention instantly.

He glanced over to his Pokémon, "Looks like we found a rich one, aye, Lance?"

"Sure did, mate. So what's the plan?" Lance asked, watching their prey.

He pondered for a second, narrowing his eyes to spot a purse in the front passenger side near the lowered window. He then saw a young woman... or was she a girl? Her young appearance made near impossible to tell if she was even old enough to be behind the wheel. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that purse.

He put on the best poker face he could manage and began approaching the car. "Dude, go 'round the other side and get the bag. I'll distract little miss blonde here."

Lance gave a perplexed look. "I'm your bro and all, but are we going to rob a lil' girl?"

"Naw man," the trainer explained. "If that was true, she wouldn't be behind the wheel like a grown ass adult. She's at least 18, bro, trust me."

The crooked duo finally made their way to the car, with the trainer tapping on the roof.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked with a hint of Spanish accent as he crouched down. His sharp orbs did a quick sweep of the interior, and there was indeed a purse, a black and bulgy looking one at that.

He also saw that the target was rather…..attractive, even beautiful. She wore grey shorts and black tank top that fit just right against her curvy frame. Her golden blonde hair was stained with the perfect amount of brown that hung freely at shoulder length, adding to her smooth complexion. Breathtaking blue orbs met his dark voids as a smile formed on her face. Although she was short, she was all woman in a bite sized package.

"Hey there, the name's Steven Colt." He introduced himself, lying through his teeth. "I've seemed to have lost my way, and you look like you know your way around. Could you show me directions to an Information Centre, please?"

The woman was skeptical, but answered regardless. "Well, I'm not sure where it is myself, but the Info Centre is always at the heart of any city, and we're near the outskirts, so I guess if you go down straight down this road, you'll found one eventually."

The petty thief plastered a fake smile as he saw his partner in crime swiftly removing the bag and placing it back a few bills lighter.

"Thanks, Miss…?"

"Samantha," she replied curtly.

He thanked her and walked away from the car, relieved it was over and done. Steven and Lance was now home free, basking in success.

"I can't believe she actually fell for that load of crap!" Laughed Lance, waving the money in his claws.

Steven gave his partner a high five, taking the money from him and counting it. "Yeah, never knew some people could be so gullible."

Steven turned to see his victim's demise, but to his surprise, she looked paranoid and nervous, her eyes becoming blood red as if she were to burst out into tears at any moment. His face went sour, and he began to regret his decision. A long forgotten icebox of a heart skipped a beat, and he held his head low.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked a concerned Lance.

"Man…" he replied slowly. "I…I don't know. I mean, look at her! Maybe we should return the money. It doesn't feel right stealing from a lit- woman of her stature."

Filled with regret, he sluggishly began to shuffle back to the car, his partner forcing him to a halt.

"Oi, oi, you realized what you're doing?" Lance seethed. "We'll get arrested! And we all know the slammer ain't no joke!"

"No shit, Steven retorted. "I'm the trainer, so you listen to me."

Lance flinched, with no further protest escaping his beak. "That was a low blow, mate, but alright, you win..." He stepped aside to watch his trainer put up this pathetic show of his.

And within seconds he was back, tapping on the roof once more, getting her attention. And there it was again, when his eyes locked with hers, his stone heart skipping a beat again as if begging to come alive again.

He saw she was sweating, and anxiety was clear on her face, which bothered him for some reason.

"No luck, I see?" Asked Samantha, trying her best to hide her worried expression. "No," he lied. "I just gave up, since it's too far away." Samantha looked at him with an 'oh' look on her face. It was silent for only a moment, but for both of them, it seemed like an eternity. He bit his tongue, quickly trying to think of something to say.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he blurted.

She looked at the dashboard. "N-nothing, just waiting for a...a friend."

"Not to be nosey or anything, but your face say otherwise."

Her face went red. "W-what?! Don't be ridiculous! Everything's just fine…" She tried to hold back the tears.

He rested an arm on the car door. "Please, ma'am. What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Alright….the truth is, I'm worried for my friend. It's been 15 minutes and he hasn't come back from the Game Corner."

"Why can't you go in there and check on him yourself then?"

"'Cause if I go in there, it will cause…some problems…"

He thought about her dilemma for a moment. An idea sprouted; a crazy, maybe even suicidal one. But for her, he would take it. "How about this," he suggested. "I'll go in and get him for you. Tell me what he looks like."

She hesitated, clearly torn about what to do, but with what looked like no other alternative, she let it loose. "….Kay. He's a tall one, so it's hard to miss him. He's wearing dark-blue jeans and a white tee. I mean, you really can't miss him. He's probably the only one wearing normal clothes in there."

He smiled at her. "Alright, I'll be right back."

He strolled off to the club with his partner emerging at his side from the sidelines. He reached in his pocket for a Pokéball, summoning a Furret. "Fur, Furret!" it chirped, scrambling up his beloved trainer, coiling around his neck like a scarf.

He glance over to Lance and smirked. "Serious shit 'bout to go down, bro. Ya ready?"

"Ready as always, mate."

_Who is this new character, friend of foe!?_


	11. Help from the Shadows, Pt 2

_'Sup bros and girls? Tropical here to bring from a long time, a new chapter! My computer crashed and lost my data but anyways, thank Orthodox for his god send skills. Stay sexy y'all!- TropicalAce _

Chapter 11: Help from the Shadows

Whilst our duo's necks were on the line, their knight in shining armor was mere feet away, thinking of a rescue operation. Entering was a breeze; they slithered their way in like ghosts, unseen by the naked eye and blending in with the environment, taking a seat in the crowd.

"Kay, now what was it again, mate?" Lance whispered, his eyes scanning from one corner to the next, already spotting a red haired man watching them from a distance. Steven gulped hard, searching for a reasonable answer. He was never a person of planning ahead, nor would he ever be. Why would a seasoned thief need to plan? Shit just came naturally to him, so there wasn't a need for unnecessary deep thinking. So all he had to do was kick some ass, get the boy, and leave, as far as he was concerned.

"Fuck that, man," Steven smiled in a low tone. "You see that retard over there by the black door? 10 bucks says our man is in that room."

The nervous bird sighed, still glancing at the man watching him. But this time, he could have sworn that he moved a few tables towards them after the last time he looked. "10 bucks says you didn't think of anything, you mindless ape."

Steven chuckled. "I'll take that as complement. But anyways, I noticed you've been lookin' at the dude across the room. Any ideas, mate?"

"N-no," Lance stammered. "It's just that he's been watching for awhile. I think we sh-"

He was cut off by a hand in his face, slightly confused. The stunned Pokémon watched his trainer get up from his seat walking to the man in a mocking manner, the man doing the same.

The two walked up to each other, eye to eye. Eye to eye? More like eye to chest. Lighting shined over the man's muscular and towering physique, causing Steve to go weak in the knees. Height was the least of Steve's worries, but a 6'4" beast of a human being against 5'11" of a street thug? Surely he could win…right?

Bulging biceps rippled through the man's tight leather jacket, his face marked with blisters and cuts with light orange eyes to match his rough red hair.

"Oi, I noticed ya been staring at me and my chap for while, care to explain?" Steve asked, hiding his fear.

The punk smiled, revealing his gold plated K-9's. "What are you gonna do 'bout it?" The leathered man growled as if thunder rolled from his throat, shoving Steven a few steps back. "I dun think I've seen yo' face around here... who are ya?"

His furry scarf Abel hissed. "Hey! Watch where you put your hands," he screeched. "Do it the fuck again, I guarantee you'll be a few fingers short!" But his threats, without a translator, sounded like a mouse raging over a piece of cheese. Abel slightly uncoiled himself from around his trainer's neck, erecting to a height equal to that of the man and fumed, throwing profanities in his Poké-language.

Unbeknownst to trio, a crowd formed around them, sealing the exits and possibly their lives.

...

In the meantime, Dave was making negotiations under the barrel of a gun, trying to postpone any rash actions from his captor, Harvey. Ciara was pinned on the floor by the Zoroark, trying to breathe.

"So now, what shall I do with my new toys, hmm?" The lunatic questioned. Dave was still kneeling down, looking up at eyes filled with hate and blood lust. He remained silent for a few moments.

"Well I'm sure you want to play with us, yes? So before that, what if I told you that I have some information that may be useful to you?"

Harvey smiled widened, his eyes lit with excitement. "Is that so? Then talk, and maybe there's a chance you will walk out here alive."

Dave snickered. "No," he spouted coldly, utterly wiping the grin off Harvey's face. "Why don't tell your mutt to ease up off Ciara first? Looks she's seem having problems breathing between that case and filthy foot of a Pokémon. Do that, then we'll talk."

Harvey's expression went grim. He knew what Dave was thinking, but he was sure that the tranquilizer still had a good enough hold on him. So there was no harm no foul in his game…but there was one nasty surprise.

He raised a brow, for according to him, he knew full well what was going on. "What information could you possibly have though? I run this division, so there nothing I don't know."

"Oh?" Dave slurred in a persuasive tone. "Even if I said I saw certain VIP's face? Someone who starts with a letter G? And I know the exact location of this G-san?"

Harvey was caught off guard, stunned that such desirable information was locked within that boy's lips. "It can't be…." he quaked, gripping Dave by the collar, yanking him to his wobbly feet which was still numb from the toxin. "Tell me! Tell me where he is!" Harvey demanded, shaking him.

Dave banked his head to the side and laughed. "Ain't tellin' you shit, bro. Not until you tell that mutt to step off Ciara."

Harvey was boiling, he raised his fist and delivered a solid right hook to Dave's face. Blood drained from his mouth from the devastating blow, surely it had knock a tooth or two loose. "I said tell me! Tell me where he is, dammit!" He raged, throwing another blow to the stomach.

Ciara wanted jump in to help, but she had to had to follow the plan. Any unnecessary actions could bust the lid on their cover. She was amazed though, because even though he was getting the stuffing beat out of him, he was still relaying messages to her mind as calmly as ever.

_"Can… you move….yet, Ciara?"_ he relayed to her as another hit landed on him. _"Ugh, hurry up..will you? I think I'm gonna..pass out soon.."_

**"Just a few more seconds."** she replied, shrugging her body slightly, showing that full mobility was almost regained. **"But there is one problem, though...for the teleportation work, we need to be in some sort of physical contact."**

Dave gave a faint smile, _"Physical contact huh? Guess I'll have to fall on you then."_

Just as Harvey pulled his fist back for another swing, Dave butted heads with Harvey, literally. The brute force sent him crumbling into heap on the ground. No one was expecting that, not even the Zoroark. The shock caused her to lighten her grip on her captive, who regained full mobility of her body. "Hah... I guess soccer does teach you some useful things..." Before he could lift a finger he got light headed, the world seeming to spin around him. Noises became distorted and distant, and with his vision getting blurred, he fell down for the count.

Ciara panicked, but something else was set ablaze inside her; it was Sunny. She forced herself out into reality, completely overthrowing Ciara who stood no chance against her iron will.

**"Master!"** she cried out, struggling to break free. **"Let me go, please!"**

"Never," the Zoroark growled, tightening her grip.

Sunny continued to resist, but she was too strong. **"Please…I beg of you,"** she sobbed. **"Just let me go..."**

The Zoroark replied with a stronger grip as she watched her deranged trainer stumble to his feet, with the gun trained on Dave. "That was quite some move, brat." he spat, cocking the hammer. "Let it be your last."

**"Nooooo-!"**

"Boss!"

_Blam!_

The door slammed open, making Harvey miss his target by millimeters. "We've got problems!" A blue haired thug screamed out.

He turned his glare to the man, hearing shrieks of terror and what sounded like gunshots outside. "Can't you fucking handle it yourselves!?"

He recoiled back and quickly shook his head. Harvey furiously whipped the grunt's head with his gun.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed, kicking Dave in the side. "Do I have to do everything around here? Where is the bastard!?"

...

He forced his way through the thick crowd, looking for the culprit. In the center of it all, there was one trainer and his Pokémon, standing next to a man curled up on the floor in undying pain.

The trainer in question was wearing a yellow hoodie with a complimenting dark orange t-shirt, along with a pair of tattered blue jeans. A Furret and Combusken hovered around their trainer, ready to protect him at a moment's notice.

Harvey stormed up to him. "Who the fuck are you, asshole?" he demanded.

Steven shrugged casually. "Nobody in particular," he replied. "I'm just looking for a friend. Tall, white shirt, blue jeans? Ring any bells?"

Harvey stared at his comrades bleeding out onto the floor. Some had their fingers detached or barely hanging on by a thread of flesh and bone. Others looked like they had been mauled to death. Blood was spread everywhere.

With a snap of his fingers, his loyal goons reached into their pockets, summoning whatever Pokémon they had at their disposal. Clearly outnumbered, Steven and his partner were put on high guard. A cocky smirk formed on Harvey's face, snickering at the group's seemingly futile efforts.

Lance hoisted his knee slightly upward, taking on the stance of a kick boxer, bracing his fists close to his chest. Abel uncoiled himself, slithering to ground and erecting a full four feet upright, bearing his razor sharp fangs. Steven stood between the two in a circle of defense, ready to give out commands at the drop of the hat.

"You're the bee's knees, aren't you?" Steven taunted. "You don't actually want a battle in this cramped excuse of a casino?"

"You think this a game, son?" Harvey retorted, pacing towards them. "It might as well be, 'cause here's this retard asking for a 'friend'." Steven's Pokémon nervously crept back, which Harvey quickly picked up on.

"See, your inbreeds are already making wise decisions," he sneered. "Why not follow their example?"

Steven completely lost it, blowing his voice of reason out of the water. "You what, mate!?"

The unstable man sprouted a laugh, filling the whole building. "Ha! Did you call me 'mate'? It's no wonder why you lot are a bunch of inbreeds."

Steven was boiling with pure rage, ready to tear his throat out. Abel quickly tried to calm him down. "Yo, before we start tearing up ass, might I add that I smell 4 other people in that room over there? They might be injured though, I smell blood."

"You sure?" Steven asked.

"Positive."

He nodded. "Right, while these fuckers are distracted, I want you to go in there and do what you can."

Abel squatted down, vanishing from eye's view. He weaseled through the croud with grace and speed, his long, narrow body making it near impossible to see him on the ground below. Soon the army of human feet began to thin out bursting to an all stampede as Steven began yelling orders.

"Lance, Double Kick, go!" He shouted.

Lance flew into battle, quick on his feet as the first set of adversaries, an Electrike and a Shinx, came into reach. His kick of fury easily sent the Electrike's face plummeting below. Using it as a springboard, he dropped like a stone to give the final blow.

"Shinx, dodge then Thunder Fang!" It's trainer ordered from a distance.

The nimble critter jolted skyward towards the approaching Lance as its fangs began to crackle with electricity. But the bird's reflexes were too fast for the little one, and Lance forced his momentum into a front flip, grazing its paralyzing fangs.

After firmly grounding both his opponents, Lance was spearheaded, sprawling into a wall with his unknown attacker. His body cracked the solid concrete, sliding down a bit dazed.

Steven couldn't concern himself with Lance, though, because he had his own problems. He was surrounded by a group of men, four brothers, on all sides. They landed cheap punches and kicks, but with smart timing, he hit one square in the chest. He sailed to ground as oxygen exploded from his lungs, infuriating the remaining three.

While they weren't very bright, they had the clear advantage of height and strength, so they devised a quick battle plan. "Looks like the midget's got some skill." The green mullet man taunted along with his brothers. "C'mere, and let big brother teach you some new tricks!"

Steven ran full speed towards them, but they swiftly locked their arms together, clotheslining him to the hardwood floor.

With all commotion, no one saw Abel slip into the backroom, spotting his mission objectives. The Gardevoir was pinned and her trainer was out cold. Hiding in the shadows, he quickly tried to come to a decision, as the human wasn't looking too good. His face was badly bruised, and blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth. His shirt was permanently stained from the neck down, and his right hand was stretched out towards the Pokémon. Abel also spied a woman's body, although death had a strong grip on her once warm frame, the scent of her blood telling enough that she had just died.

He shuffled into a corner blocked by the love seats, observing his opponent. "Now, what to do about the human..." Abel thought to himself. "Wait, something's off about her. She has a...tail?" He shook his head. "Nevermind that, I'll worry about that later."

All types of scenarios played out in his head, so he narrowed it down. One: Get stomped on and die. Two: Get chopped up like a Tuesday sausage and die. Three: Scratch the living shit out of that woman and pray the Gardevoir helps.

Obviously choosing option number three, he made a mad dash for the woman's face. He hurled his claws at the woman's eyes, but right as he was about to make contact, his eyes went wide.

"Abel! What the hell are you doing?!" Steven cried out as he caught him. The raccoon-like Pokémon was speechless. His words got caught up in his throat and his body quivered. A wave of regret came crashing down on him.

"I- I'm so ...s-sorry…" he stammered, looking for words to say.

"Why would you do that? Couldn't you see it was me?"

He was tearing up. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Steven placed him on the ground and looked down on him. "Be more careful next time, ok?"

Abel bowed his head. "Y-yes, sir…"

Suddenly, a voice echoed in his mind.

**"Move!"** The voice warned, **"This isn't real!"**

_"W-what?"_ Abel thought, _"Who the hell are you?"_

**"Never mind that!"** the voice replied. **"If you value your life, run!"**

_"What are you…?"_ Looking up, he saw that his master was surrounded in purple smoke, about to strike him. With a squeak of surprise, he bent his tubular body out of the way, avoiding a direct hit. "Steven's" skin began to dissolve, giving birth to the true form, a Zoroark.

She plunged her blade straight for his skull, but flexibility was on his side, and he easily dodged the blade tip as it was embedded into the sofa behind him. He used the opportunity to launch a counterattack, but she caught him in mid flight. A surge of strength and power coursed through her claws in an effort to snap the struggling Furret's neck, but he grinned widely as her razor sharp grip was child's play against his tough hide skin.

The Zoroark sent Able soaring across the room, skidding as he landed. He was panting and felt blood trickling down his left hind leg. The crippled pokemon was shocked as to how he got hit. He remembered dodging the blade all fine and well, so how did he get hit? Quite simply, it was all an illusion created in her image. His brain cooked up another solution; if pain made him see reality, maybe he should get hurt on purpose?

He looked up once more, only for his eyes to have dysfunctional grasp of truth and fantasy, the world around him seeming liked unfinished painting, with warping colors.

The unseen enemy impossibly appeared out of thin air, swinging its blade for his vitals. Like clockwork he avoided it, but something was odd, for when she swung at him, she'd go right and he went left. Insanely enough, she went at him, slanting the blade slightly sideways as she went right and he dodged. She then made a hasty retreat and waited and so did he, squaring it off. His neck got itchy and irritated, and blood began to escape from an unknown opening. Naturally, he placed a paw over it to stop the bleeding, but it erupted into a rain of crimson red. Bathing in his own life force, the Furret's breathing was short and scarce. It felt like his heart was about to jump out of chest from beating so hard. And now bowed on his knees looking at his killer, a shadow zoomed passed the two and detonated.

The blast sent both the Zoroark and him flying, throwing them to a painful end. Expecting to be splattered across the wall, he closed his eyes and waited, but... nothing. He opened his eyes again to a Gardevoir standing over him with a human slumped on her back.

**"The hell are you pissing around for!? You ain't dead yet!"**

...

The building rumbled from the blast, tripping it's sprinklers and showering everyone in a cold bath. Time stopped for the brawling party of humans as they saw a Gardevoir emerging from the smoldering door with a man and Pokémon in hand. Using her Psychic powers, she had both of them in tow like puppets following her every command. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she brought her trainer to rest on the cold shrapnel filled floor, watching his sealed lids. All watched in awe, including Harvey, with his jaw agape. She caressed her master's face down to his neck and felt a pumping motion, she bawled even harder, for that she knew that's what humans do with their necks means they're about to die...right?

"The fuck are you dipshits doing!?" Harvey barked. " Get 'er!"

The room remained silent. No one dared to move a muscle. It was as if they were under a sandman's spell, forever frozen. A eerie feeling filled the atmosphere, and many of the Pokémon began to whine and quake in fear as her emotions were sent out like radio waves, warning them not to come near. On the human's end, everything seemed well, normal. They couldn't feel what their Pokémon felt, for what they felt down to their bones was a true sense of fear.

Lance broke free of his attacker without even putting up fight, as they were too caught up watching Psychic sitting there, silently crying to herself. The flightless bird sneaked his way into the back room, only to stumble across what looked like a murder scene. Fresh blood painted the walls and the love seats, with trails leading straight to its unfortunate victim. The still pouring water clouded his vision, but he could still clearly see a badly battered Zoroark laying on the destroyed sofas, wood shattered everywhere, and cotton stuffing spat high above, making the crime scene looked like had snowed feathers stained with blood. The upper left half of her face was severely burned, to point where it had seared off her facial hair, including a portion of the scalp, leaving that spot permanently bald.

He gave a quick shake to gather his wits and proceeded to search for one common goal most thieves had: money. It didn't take long for the crooked bird to find what he was looking for, which was a total of four cases laying dormant under the Zoroark's body, ripe for the taking. Was he really going to steal from a person's death bed?

He rolled his eyes. "You bet your ass I will."

He flopped the corpse over. Wait, corpse? Why did it have a pulse?

The body rose up slowly, but it hissed and fell back, as it was too painful for it to move. It stared into Lance devastated orbs. He was about to shit bricks.

"The hell are you!?" Lance squealed like school girl, swooping a case from under her back and bouncing back in the process, disappearing like nobody's business. He left the poor creature to wallow in pain with her silent cries of pain landing on deaf ears.

Lance went into a dead sprint, crashing right into the speechless Gardevoir, throwing her off balance. Her pupils shrank to a fraction of their regular size. A Shadow Ball quickly spawned in her left arm, but dissipated as an injured Furret nodded to her that he was friendly.

She picked up her beloved trainer and politely levitated to the exit, with Steven and co. following close behind. The men gave way, creating a clear ally for her exit.

Harvey was dumbfounded. Never in his life had he seen anything like this happen. He wanted to charge after them, but the whining of sirens told him that it was time to go. He ordered his men to evacuate, and they quickly rushed outside, abandoning the building.

Sunny quickly got into the car, Samantha nervously waiting for her. She wanted to lay down some questions, but the approaching squad cars gave no time. Glaring and nodding at Steven, he eagerly hopped inside along with Lance, tossing his cargo inside. Revving the engine, they made their way onto the main road, barely escaping the hands of the law.

Samantha gave Sunny and her partner a quick look. "You two are gonna have a lot of explaining to do…"

...

_It looks alike a new member has joined the party but, will Ciara and Sunny's view on the human body ever change? Stay tuned for chapter 12!- TropicalAce _


	12. Safe Recovery

_Sup bros and gals, TP here to bring more fanfiction goodness! This chap is longer than the usual and for good reasons. Also I followed my editor's guidance and read up on a bunch of other fanfics and have what you so one might see a reference here and there some small, some hidden, who knows. BTW I'm on break now so that means more chaps can be uploaded, yay! Read, like and review! -TropicalAce_

Chapter 12: Safe Recovery

Squad cars were on their way to the Game Corner, preparing for a swarm with a certain man in high hopes to catch a lead on criminal they've been chasing for years. Sirens cried as the cars entered the parking lot with the herd's leader first on the scene. The officer grabbed his intercom and sent out a broadcast to his colleges, "This is unit 280: Hopkins, motorist are reporting a code 10-37, approach with caution, it appears to have been an illegal pokemon battle."

He popped out the car, strapping himself with light body armor lugged with a flashlight, pistol and a single pokeball tucked away within its packets. His small army of eight dressed the same fully equipped in identical orderly fashion, making a quick scan of the building's exterior.

"Alright everyone," Hopkins spoke out, "We split into parties of 2, I want team 1 to scatter the area and see what you can find that can give us some leads. Team 2 you're with me, we'll brace the entrance and flash them out, understand?"

"Why the hell do you need all this man power?" one officer complained tugging on his vest, glancing at his comrades for support, "I mean shit, all eight of us? Chances are those clowns already left so I don't see the need for all this." Hopkins clenched his fist with a troubled look on his face, "Oh yeah? Better safe then sorry, these bastards are unpredictable."

The officer sighed, "Unpredictable you say? Look around Hopkins, they're gone! This is 4 man job at best, what you're doing is overkill!"

Hopkins starred at the man with a blank expression, sending him into a slight chill, "Listen here, Marshal? You have no idea what influence and power one individual can have. So what you're telling me is to send in my men to face off with a black list criminal and possibly meet their deaths? If Can you live with that burden, I'll gladly welcome you as leader of this squad, well can you?"

Marshal avert his eyes from the veteran's firm glare, "No sir.."

"Good, now let's do our damn jobs."

With no further complains, the group cuts its numbers by half with Hopkins and the other three in tow. They braced themselves against the walls of the entrance, peers of two on the east and west side, waiting for his word. 'Flash on three,' he motioned, with a comrade pausing for his approval.

Hopkins nodded, giving the all clear and in flew a canister with a deafening bang. Although the sound was loud, it did nothing to stop their thundering boots from flooding the floor like a swarm of angry bees, making sure that their presence was known.

But their raid soon came to a halt as their nostrils greeted the heavy stale air that is decay and dried blood. What once was a shady establishment to drink and gamble the sorrows of life away was a shambled mess of flipped tables splattered crimson with a few them destroyed. The hardwood floor was no longer a bright golden brown for their seams flowed a deep red, staining them. Flies soon buzzed around, enjoying their meal on decapitated ringed appendages not too far away from disturbed men.

Slowed by squashing noises their boots made they still pushed forward, breaking apart and doing a quick sweep of the building. Hopkins on the other hand, stayed within the lobby when his ears picked up an almost inaudible whine, sparking his curiosity. "Hot damn son," a gravelly voice grumbled, breaking his trance, " This is worst than my summer job as a night security guard.." The startled veteran shot his head to source, whipping out his pistol with lightning reflexes, "Whoa there calm down," the bulky figure spoke, "We don't want any friendly casualties, do we Hopkins?"

The officer's frightened expression lightened and cracked a smile, lowering his gun. "I guess not, Rider. So did you find anything?"

"We found nothing of importance," he replied, "but we did notice some scribbles on the wall showing that is gang territory though."

"What gang? Is it Team Rocket? Aqua or Magma?"

"Nope, apparently it was The Walkers, the new guys. It's surprising that they manage to cease a tiny percent of Team Rocket's territory."

Hopkins laughed, "'Cease'? Don't fool yourself, they simply lost interest in this area since there's no longer 'market'. The Walker's leader 'Dusty', is just is just another one of those mongrels sucking up the leftovers Team Rocket left behind."

Raiden slipped a cigarette from his vest's packets, "True, but you need to learn to relax the brains man, you'll soon explode one day if you don't. Here, want a smoke?"

His friendly gesture made the harden officer smile but his break was short, his ears once again picking up that discrete sound of a whimper. This time his curiosity was aroused, cutting the conversation and pinpointed the general area, a red door left slightly ajar. Hopkins motioned to Raiden to lower his voice as he flanked the right side of the door, waiting.

Panic and terror flowed through the Zoroark's veins when she heard the humans approaching, trying her best to move. Proving to be futile, her options for escape begin to dwindle by the second. Her eyes scanned for anything, anything at all to help her plot an exit route. She saw the human from before on the ground with her crisp noggin frying up dangerously desperate idea. She thought that if she transformed again, maybe just maybe, she could pass off as a human being and receive first aid, getting out of here free as a bird. With nothing to lose she pulled through with plan, ignoring her body's protest that changing now could be fatal.

She concentrated as a purple glow engulfed her being, slowly beginning to push out her previous form with soul crushing consequences. Agony roared through her lungs, sounding nearly demonic as the last limb of her human body materialized. The Zoroark's chest was set ablaze with exhaustion, barely even noticing the humans rushing over to her side, yelling at her.

"Hang in there, everything's gonna alright!" The figure on her right yelled, quickly pulling out a strange looking black box. "Yeah, dispatch?" he spoke into the box as his partner tried comfort her with words of hope. "Yeah, we've got a 10-53, requesting an EMT on scene. Also, bring officer Jenny, we need her."

Seeing how the humans flailed over her relieved a huge burden from her shoulders, letting out fake smile in knowing that her plan had worked.

* * *

Nearly to the hospital, a Zoroark was waging war for her life, almost losing the fight. But with help of defibrillator and quick action, she regained control and emerged victorious. The insides of the ambulance rattled and shake as the 7 ton clinic on wheels tried its best to avoid bumps and cracks in the road, pulling up to the hospital's entrance with doctors and nurses on the ready. Her mind slipped in and out from consciousness as the Zoroark saw the humans hovering over her, racing her to the emergency room, placing a mask over her face to help the flow of air for her burning lungs.

Finally bursting into the E.R, her heart slowed to a sloth's pace with her vision tunneling in, forcing her into a sleep of eternal darkness.

To the doctor's despair, the female's eyes start to dilate with her heart beating its last rhythm of life. A surgeon pulled out a shot of adrenaline placing her on the operation table with the help of others, hooking her up to life support. "Hurry!" He exclaimed, "Her heart needs a jump! Get the defibrillator!" As ordered, a nurse brought the device fully charged and ready for use. The surgeon rubbed the two pads together with them crying their high pitch tone, preparing for a discharge.

"Clear!"

...

**_-Zap!-_**

_..._

"Clear!"

...

_**-Zap!-**_

"Damn!" The Surgeon swore, injecting the Zoroark with adrenaline, waiting for a few seconds, watching the heart monitor like a predator but praying that his victim survives. Just when all hope seemed lost for the illusion pokemon, a beep filled the room raising all heads in amazement as the monitor was now reading a steady beat. Those beeps of vitality bought smiles on everyone's faces, especially the surgeon for he felt like he had won a battle against the grip of death. Victory was short lived for the medical personnel for they soon got to work mending the Zoroark's wounds whom was still under the guise of human little by little, stitch by stitch.

Two days has now passed since the incident, two grueling days of torment and hatred flew by as she lied in the hospital's bed, sore in all places she could think of. Coming to her senses, she heard the voices of people whispering over her head so she kept her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to see out the right eye anymore.." A light voice explained on her left, "3rd degree burns caused a flash burn, we tried to fix it but we only regained 10% of her original vision, so we have to ask if she wants to keep the eye or not. It also destroyed most of her skin but with some laser surgery, we duplicated some skin cells, although it'll leave some scarring. Hair wise, she'll be permanently bald on the upper right of her scalp with some facial hair loss."

"What could of done this?" Another voice spoke with concern, "It's like a bomb or something went off right in front of her, whatever she has been through I hope that I never experience, Dr. Ion."

Dr. Ion's voice dropped to a deep tone, "I feel the same way but come, let our patient rest in peace now. We must give a report to the police, who ever did this could be charged with attempted murder."

Footsteps were heard as well as a metal door closing, signaling her to get up. Her orbs were greeted with the sting of sunlight pouring through her bedside window, spreading the room in a variety of godly rays. She gasped, for her vision was one sided, as if someone covered the entire half of her face with their hand, blocking one eye from the world's view.

Her remaining sight fanned out the room in blind rage, brushing her hand over her cheeks, feeling the rough grooves of bandages hooked around her face. Terrified, she hopped out of bed despite her body's cries, spotting a near by bathroom, making a mad dash for a mirror.

The right side of her head was dressed in a tight wrapping of medical tape from the chin up, a light blue hospital gown flowed to her ankles with her frame just barely visible. Patches covered her arms where they injected her, showing what trauma she went through just to see another day. Slowly waving a hand over the mirror, her reflection faded back to it's original form showing the full extent of the damage. A massive scar spanned from below the eyelid and straight across the forehead like a crescent moon shape, bleached in tone.

"That fucking bitch!" she yelled, nearly ripping off the protective cloth. " I swear the next time I see her she's dead!"

She placed another hand on the mirror, sliding it down to make sure this wasn't a dream nor one of her illusions but the sensations that surged through her reassured her that it was indeed real. Soon her ears scouted the mumble of oncoming chatter and footsteps as she went back to the bed to rest her already tired body. A chestnut haired doctor entered the room, with a mask covering the lower half of his face complete with a surgical gown. He pulled down his mask and smiled, "Glad to see you're awake, I thought you never come out of that coma so soon. I must say that your healing rate is astonishing, far beyond from what I've seen over the years, it's like you're not human.."

Those words made the Zoroark flinch as she sat up stiff as a board like a machine. Of course the doctor saw this but he blew off and continued to speak, "Well Miss, my name is Dr. Stewart Ion, can I get yours?"

The Pokemon eyes grinded to the doctor's on looking orbs like rusty gears then starred at her hands, deep in thought. She never had a name, her master never gave her a name but he had one so why didn't she? Why do humans find putting a label on everyone so damn important, isn't Zoroark good enough? Her mind raced back to the past, remembering the Gardevior that did this her but the mere memory made her steaming mad, cutting it out of her head. She had to think of a name fast for the doctor was starring at her with a worrisome expression with a hint of suspicion. Deciding that nothing else can go wrong, she clenched his fists tight on the bed sheets, shutting her lids.

"My name is-" she croaked dryly, "My name is…Scarlet.."

Dr. Ion raised a brow at irony and coincidence, "Scarlet hmm?...What a beautiful name."

Scarlet painted a cold and flat look on her face with no effort as the doctor returned the favor with a smile, heading to a drawer next to the bathroom's door, retrieving a pair of scissors.

Scarlet growled at the sight of it, wanting to fight back but she was too weak to do anything right now, even struggling to keep this form.

The doctor lowered the scissors to his side and out of view, placing a hand on the irritated Scarlet trying to calm her. "Stay calm, " Dr. Ion cooed, slowly resting the expose blades beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you, we just need to remove those bandages, ok?"

Scarlet eyes was now swelling with tears free falling to the bed below both red and clear as the doctor snipped each strand free from her head.

"Oh, one more thing, you might feel a little discomfort with your eyes tearing out in an attempt to flush them out." Dr. Ion explained, taking off the last straps bandages. "You'll only irritate the eye more if you well….cry so to speak."

He traced back to the drawer and fished out a handheld mirror and some tissue, resting it by the bedside with a heavy expression on his face. "I know this may be hard to accept but please, have a look."

The Zoroark's long list of reasons to loathe that Gardevoir increased by one when her vision came through only one eye and pitch black with a shimmer of grey out the other just like before. As nerve racking as this already was, she pushed forward soaking in her new formed face which indeed had crescent moon shaped scar spanning from scalp to cheek in a bleached tone. Her once clear sky blue pupil was now nothing more than a deserted white desert surrounded by a canvas of reddish like color, puffed up from the unwanted invasion of bacteria and tears.

She tighten her grip on the mirror's handle, snapping it like twig. Looking one more time to confirm that it was her, she threw it against the wall shattering it and shoved the doctor out of the way, racing out the door. Dr. Ion slumped in the corner having the wind knocked out of him, getting to his feet.

"Stop!" He yelled, giving chase through the halls. "You're hurt!"

Staff members looked upon the Zoroark shocked as she and her pursuer ran through the halls cutting to the right with Dr. Ion slowing down to a near by nurse telling her to get the security guards to block the front entrance then resumed running. He couldn't believe this was a human he was chasing for she already vanished out of sight, could she really be injured? Screaming and grunting was heard making the doctor sprint towards the source spotting a small female figure going toe to toe with two of the guards blocking her exit to freedom as more and more people gathered round to spectate the show.

She bolted with unnatural speed with her hands swaying wide, jumping at them like an enrage animal. One guard ripped out his taser hitting his mark but was rewarded with a knee to the jaw. His frame rebounded off his college's fast hands, forcing him back on his feet and charging his taser once more. "Alright lad," the guard sneered, smearing the blood from his lip. "Ah don't want ta have to do this front of all these people here but.." He trailed off turning up the voltage, charging at Scarlet whom was at a stand still with mischievous grin.

As the man came into reach, she played a game of leap frog, using his momentum against him, throwing him to the ground and leaped from his back then dived for the other. The small security starred at his approaching doom with wide eyes, taking a swift blow to the head and knocking him out.

With no one on her tail, she looked back with a smile to review her handy and disappeared off into the distance into the mass of humans and structures.

* * *

-Two Days Later-

A small private squadron of sedans hummed down the peaceful streets of Slateport Harbor, protecting all but one man, the head of the one of the most infamous gangs, Mr. Garcia, coming home after a long day of work. He sat lavishly enjoying the luxurious comforts his limo provided, watching the small television placed before him, palgued with boredom, surfing through its channels. He slipped a cigar setting it alight, filling the cabin with smoke, thinking of his wife and child. It's been years since he last meet that woman, years since he last saw the near spitting image of Samantha, He sighed out a thick cloud of smog, pushing down the window to let it run free.

His parade of cars slowed from dense traffic of Route 110 sure, he could of taken the trainer's route but now in his old age, he can only dream of it. Garcia flipped through the channels once more, coming across the news channel and there was woman he thinking about on a podium for all to see, She wore a thigh cut skirt with a slit on the end. Her greyish tanned blue bangs arched across her forehead, barely hiding those stained emerald jewels from the media's hungry eyes. Officer Jenny across from each region spanned out into a line, keeping the eager cameramen and journalist in a check with their Growlithes sitting close at hand.

"The Hoenn Region's police are on the look out for suspects," She began, speaking in a commanding tone. "regarding the incident from last week. They are considered to be armed and dangerous. Once again if you have any reports on this matter, please report to the police immediately."

She glanced around the press room filled with news media and jittery reporters with pads at the ready just burning to ask a question. Finally the silence was broken, "So what is your standing on this matter? Who were the people that attacked the Game Corner?" A reporter asked.

She sighed with a stern look on her face, "As of now, we do not know who precisely attacked but we do know that it is linked with The Walkers with some traces of Team Rocket."

The crowd went silent once more with another question barking out from the end of the mass of people, "Rumors and conspiracies are spreading around like wild fire saying that the police have some sort of connection with these hoodlums, what are you're thoughts on that?" The woman smiled devilishly, starring directly into the camera, watching him. "No comment." she creaked, stepping down from the podium, leaving the room with her audience in state of confusion and disarray.

Soon after, the army of cars stopped, arriving to his destination, with his men following the routine forming a perimeter around him as Charles came to open the door. "We have arrived, Sir." Charles bowed, "This will be our place of residence until you are ready to depart for Sinnoh." Garcia smiled stepping out his car soaking in the grand scenery before him, the building stood a clean four stories high off the ground encased in a land of deep green grass with palm trees lining out the entrance.

Bird pokemon both Swellow and Pigeotto shriek their names soaring gracefully within the wind's grasp, glistening in the sun's warmth. The don stretched his stiff limbs breathing in that fresh salty sea air, filtering out any tobacco smoke that lingered in his body, outing the cigar. Walking up and through the entrance in great stride, he saw the reception table through the entrance with his cronies acting like shadows, sticking ever so close to him.

A nervous glance from the woman swept across all who stood before her, feeling surrounded by a pack of wolves sizing up their future meal.

"H-how may I-I help you?" she asked with every ounce of courage she could muster.

The man's eyes squinted, "Yes, I would like to know how many rooms are available, hmm?" he questioned through a Spanish accent.

Nervously tapping through the computer with the skill of an pedestrian, she spoke, "19, S-sir.."

Garcia rubbed his chin, turning to his trustworthy driver Charles for guidance, " How many are you again?"

Charles chuckled, "13, including you Sir."

The man stroked his hand through his hair," 13 huh?" Alright everyone, time dig in that shallow pit you call a pocket and see if we can scrape together some change."

His men looked at him puzzled but began their hunt for cash anyways soon coming up with results and Charles was the first. "I got a 5.."He admitted shamefully, handing it into the waiting hands of Garcia only to be rejected with frostbite stare.

"Anybody else?!" The don's voice roared, " Come on, you work for me, you should at least have slow 100 bill lyin' around somewhere!"

The men moaned as if they were pulling out their souls as Garcia's hand fill with cash, turning to the receptionist with a plastered smile, "447 Poke eh?" Garcia mumbled, displeased at the amount of money he held as if it was an abomination, slipping it into his back pocket erupting cries of anguish from his men.

"Well.." the woman interrupted, " the price for all of you is 1550 poke dollars, if you can't afford it-" She was cut off by a nasty glare as a thin stack of green seamlessly appeared before her. "I don't like when people insult me young lady," he warned in a threatening tone, "Best watch your tongue."

A silent 'eep' escaped the woman's lips," I-my apologizes, Sir." she whimpered gesturing the men to follow her.

"Now there's a good girl." applaud Garcia, "Keep the change, think of it as a reward for good manners."

She gave a slow nod as they approached an elevator, pressing the button for the vacant 4th floor. How they all manage to fit in there that, we will never know. Reaching the floor of choice, she showed them their rooms with haste, quickly taking her leave from the lion's den. Garcia pulled Charles to the side, speaking in his native tongue, "I want you to silence her if she talks."

* * *

-Mauville City-

Alone and broken somewhere within the allies of Mauville City rested a Zoroark in it's original form, slouching down as her stomach rages for food. It's been three hard days since she last had a solid meal and that fight with the guards did no justice. Her eyes drowned in pain if she ever so as much as to do quick jolt to the left or right. She watched aimlessly as the humans beaming bright smiles, ignoring her like she did not exist. She was on the hunt for her master ever since the incident but with no success, she was assumed abandoned.

She shook her head at the thought of it, "N-no my human would never leave me.." She panted, " I just need to try harder." Following that resolve, she forced herself up as a lavender light once again eats her, spitting out the human form that is Scarlet. She paused for a moment though, for everything seemed bigger than she remembered. Scanning her body with a wave paralyzing numbness bathing over her, she realized that it was not everything that got bigger, she just shrunk.

The once tall and graceful Scarlet was now a child within the ages of 5 or 7, her hair was raspberry red with black ends with an accompanying pony tail dangling at shoulder length. Her body didn't even complete the transformation for her wolf like ears still flop about. Her clothes also underwent some serious downgrading, there was no sports bra or a pair of badass pants here, nope. It was just a plain old white tank top, red shorts complete with a pair of flip flops that looked like they've been bought from a local flea market.

"Damn, I'm running on fumes here." The Zoroark complained with pre-school slur, " I don't I'll last…"

Thinking things couldn't have gotten any worse, the aftermath of the numbness rammed her hard like she just got mowed down by bulldozer fully equipped with pins and needles. She winced but carried on, walking out into the streets with her stomach growing ever so empty.

Strolling down the crowed sidewalks, people watched in pure confusion, giving both curious and scornful stares as a child with the face of a murderer went among her own business. Fingers were pointed, whispers were spread, assumptions were made the more she walked but for some odd reason, she wanted to break something but she didn't know why, it could be the whispers of the humans although when she was big, she'd just ignore them. But why does it bother her now? The short answer? That Gardevior obviously, she couldn't wait to get her eager claws wrapped around that swine's neck.

"Great," she scuffed, "Now I'm starving and can't find my human great, just fucking great… "

Hours later still blindly hunting down her trainer's cold trail it was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake. Occasionally she would stop dead in her tracks for a quick snooze up right nearly falling as she did. She felt a drip from the heavens, shooting her head up and spotting a near by rain cloud leaving a batch of miserable humans in its wake. Hopes of fining her trainer now almost ready to be shattered into pieces, she couldn't hold on any longer, she looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Her body was preparing to break down and an unscheduled rain bath was about to happen any time now with no shelter in sight.

The tired pokemon froze there as her drive to find her trainer fades, her heart pumping the rhythm of anger seasoned with a dash of dread. Feeling this sinking sensation deep within her, she scanned her surroundings one more time reveling an area unknown to her. The streets lined with department stores closed from a long day's work. Abundance of humans have drop to that of a drip feed, only with a few carrying an umbrella to protect themselves from the promised threat of rain letting down a gentle spray. The hum of a passing cars have now become a rarity, leaving the road almost desolate.

She wanted to cry but the heavens did it for her, masking the town in a mist of rain. She quickly ran under a ledge still getting wet from the feet down, "Well that's it," She complained, as the rain's chill made its presence with it's freezing coldness. " I've officially been abandoned, might as well sit here and rot! " Suddenly her body was once more taken hostage by the lavender light, throwing her back out into the world. She looked at her arms, smiling that she was back in her original form as the world around her went upside down, she fell to the floor exhausted. A car drove by coming to a stop, killing its engine. Soon a figure rushed over her sheltering her from the rain.

"Um, excuse me are you alright?" the figure asked with a sense of concern. "What happened to its face? The poor thing must of lost its way being out here in the streets and all." She wanted to scare off whoever disturbed her moment of weakness but only whimpered as a response, catching glance of the figure. He was a rather middle aged looking male, wearing that of a black tucked vest along side a beret covering his periwinkle hair. Pale mango skin and grass green eyes drawn that of a pained expression plastered with a forced smile, fitting nicely with his brown pants and shoes with some mud scrapped around the soles of his feet.

"Wow, you're hurt." he sighed, kneeling down extending a helping hand. " I can help you know but I need you to get up." The weak Zoroark's feeble arms and legs collapsed like crippled pillars, sending her flopping back into the ground. She groaned in pain, trying one more to find a footing but her fragile state bounded her like chains, whining before the man's eyes.

A growing sense of pity swelled within the chest of Samaritan for the injured pokemon laying on the cold and wet concrete sidewalk. He felt that surged emotion of loss boiling in his stomach as memories of that train crash confiscated his mind, sending him back that faithful day for a brief moment. His very being seemed to stop in time but fought himself reminding him that it was not his fault, "Be calm James, you can do this…. Besides, I won't be welcomed in the Pokemon Center any time soon."

A deep breath and a heave later, a peaceful Zoroark was lying comfortably in the confines of his coupe with no little to no resistance. He quickly ran over to the driver, igniting the car back to life. The sudden jitter made her jump in surprise staring at the man deciding weather or not it was a good idea to let her guard down around a complete stranger, but her sense of touch completely overthrown any nerve of doubt. The tattered seat felt tailor made for her aching body as strange little slots blew heated air sending her into land of bliss.

Just when she thought she'd seen it all, the man twisted a knob on the dash and out sang a voice accompanied by a melody filling the silence between the two. She cocked her head to the side, looking at the indents in the door where singing originated, her mind blown. She wanted to continue but sleep came like a ghost, putting her to rest.

Later on the sun was setting, shining it's ray's of forgiveness after the onslaught of rain as a small coupe rolled up to a cream vanilla painted home crawling slowly inside its garage. The sudden stop made Zoroark stir bringing her back to the waking world. A shrill of pain caressed her face making her slumped from the undying agony, throwing her hand over in an attempt to sooth the tender flesh. A worried James stepped out his car walking the side opening the door, "Can you walk?" he asked, earning a snarl of suspicion, "Don't worry, there is no foul play here, I just want to help."

The Zoroark rejected his friendly gesture with a frown, rising up on her feet a little light headed. Her legs nearly buckled under their own weight but she quickly grabbed James's shoulder for support.

"I'll take that as no then?" James sighed, tugging their way to a white door leading to what seems to be a place where humans gather their food with her one sided vision instantly sucked in her surroundings. The whole place was a spacious one room layout with only an island coupled with a bar giving it some form of distinction, also giving a pathway that lead to the living room and a hallway on the right. A seamless flat surface stove populated most of the island contour's real estate with a whine rack and dish washer placed directly underneath. A French styled fridge towered high, joining the cabinets and stone treated counter tops that trimmed the out skirts of the kitchen.

James being the gentle soul he is, placed her on lime green sofa as she saw the baked white walls moderately decorated with pictures of a woman and a Meowth smiling brightly beside him showing their past adventures. Along side that was a massive picture frame of the woman hung proudly over a fire place as the center piece of the room.

"Sit here," I'll be right back, I'll get something to treat that eye of yours.." And with that, he walked off into the hallway and into a bathroom.

Scarlet sat there with her acute sense of smell teasing her that food is near by making her mouth quiver. James however, was on his way back with a hand full of meds, resting them on the table and kneeling to her.

"Alright this might sting a little," he began, removing her hand cautiously wiping her face clean of any dirt. "so try not to bite, kay?"

Before she knew it, a cotton swab swept over crescent moon scar, masking it in irritating sting of rubbing alcohol. She whined but it quickly dissipated leaving her skin spec free. James then got some eye droplets and placed his hand dangerously close to a set of jaws that can easily snap through bone as a growl escaped the Zoroark's muzzle but that did nothing to stop his caring hands. He effortlessly gripped her snout forcing her head down flushing out her eyes as the pokemon starred at him, dumbfounded.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, placing the medical supplies away then heading to the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

She gave quick a nod along with the roar of an empty stomach, rising to her feet panting and walking over to him. She found herself mesmerized as James pulled out a cardboard box filled with the mystical food humans called 'pizza.' Taking out a few slices, James heated them up and presented them to her on the table, whose mind was packed with curiosity. A sweet aroma tickled the Zoroark's nose, enticing her stomach and set her desires to overdrive making it impossible for her to resist the cheesy goodness that is indeed pizza.

"What's wrong?" James questioned, taking a seat and a slice. "Come and sit, it's not like I'm going to poison you or anything."

Hearing the those words had the Zoroark planted beside him, erasing any form suspicion of the man. Her premature excitement came to crawl for she wondered how to eat such a thing, normally her Master wouldn't gave her some food unless she did good for him. And even if she was given food, it would have been that crummy old pokemon food anyways. But this was different, for pokemon food she would bend down on all fours and eat respectively but for this, she had to look at the human for wisdom.

She saw James gently grabbing it by the crust and gently pushing it into his mouth chewing a bit then swallowed...which seemed simple enough. Sadly that wasn't the case for her, for every time she time she tried to pick one up it will just slip through her claws like butter. She looked at the plate with nothing but pure disappointment with a threatening expression brewing on her features. Since the pizza just flat out rejected entry to her stomach, why not eat it old school, where's the harm in that? So she did exactly that, going mouth first slurping up anything edible, showing no mercy to her cheesy adversary.

Moments later the two finished their fast meal, with James collecting the plates preparing his nightly rituals for bed. "You can sleep on the couch," James offered, "rest up for tomorrow so you can leave."

With James taking his leave for dreamland, the Zoroark's attention was again stolen by the pictures that masked the room, especially the one that hung above the fire place. It's frame was gold painted with silver accents, the colors that stroke the pictures' grace was loud and vibrant forming the imagery of a beautiful woman. Her fiery red hair hooked inward like a wing at amazing hip length.

A grin filled with hope was placed firmly face with her gleaming with happiness as her arms lovingly hugged her bearing stomach as she sat on the chair. The Zoroark thought that this woman was woman was the source of this man's depression but why? What has she done to make him so riddled with sorrow? Then something clicked within the Zoroark's head, telling her that this woman was much more than just a companion, she was mate.

Soon pieces of an image started coming together, the reason why her care taker was in such distress. Coming to a conclusion utilizing whatever knowledge she had on human behavior, she realized the reason could be that his mate is dead. But, why throw yourself in dark and cold corner just because of the loss of a mate? How hard is it to find another one?

Well for her and her kind it was simple, meet, greet, fuck and sleep...although she had never done it before, she was pretty sure that's how it went...maybe...

The more she tried to thin out the logic behind human relations, the her head began to hurt so she decided to stop and look for a place to sleep. And with a yawn she threw her tired body on the couch like James suggested but a chill quickly made her spine quirk back up in a shiver.

"Damn it's cold," She grumbled in her Poke' language, stepping out into the hallway, heading to James's room. "Oi home owner, spare me a blanket will ya?"

She got no response as she crept closer to the door, peeking inside on the sleeping James. "Home owner-" she went silent for what lie inside was a sleeper's paradise with a king sized bed sprawling before her, standing between two night stands. The angel white sheets tempted her with lush waves of warm cloth, soaking the resting James in heat and comfort. Her eyes darted across the room out of caution spotting his threads that lined his closet with a familiar color scheme jogging her memory. It was the pattern of the legacy gang Team Rocket with a bright red 'R' printed across a white jump suit in all its glory.

"There's no fucking way I'm sleeping with the enemy." She whispered, "I'd rather die.."

_Despite_ her objections, a swift cool breeze quickly changed her mind, gritting her teeth and slowly slithering within the sheets like a ninja of master proportions. With that, she mentally swore that she'll get her revenge on that damned Gardevoir, drifting off into the silence of the night mere seconds later..

* * *

"Boss, shall we go after them?" a grunt asked, presenting his boss with some pictures, " We know their location, it's best we take them out now before they become a problem."

The white haired man crossed his legs, sitting upon a deep red sofa, hiding his identity within the darkness of an empty room. "No," he smiled, taking the pictures, "but let me ask this, what is a bug, hmm?"

A perplexed expression painted the grunt's hooded face, "Uh, an insect…boss?"

"And what do you do to said insect?"

The grunt scratched his head, clearly making sure he chooses his words wisely fearing that they may be his last. "Well I guess...s-since they're pest, we kill them?"

"Good, good," the boss cracked, letting out a wicked grin, "you're not as dumb as you look. Now what I have for you is one fucking job, sounds good, yea?"

The grunt nodded, ready to take his command, "Sure, I'll do anything boss, for the right price of course."

"Great," the man laughed, "I like obedient men. Now, all I want you is bring me the boy...alive. You know, kicking, screaming, Ya know? I want the works. Take some support if you need any. Who knows, if you

pass, the pay will be two times the usual, that includes anyone who decides to join in."

A smile spread across the grunt's face but he then frowned, "But boss, what about the money and guns we lost? Not to mention the Zoroark.." he trailed off.

The boss snapped his finger as if he just remembered something he had forgotten, "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head," he chimed, "that bitch always finds her way back, graveling at my feet. As for the money, have you forgotten our motto? "Spend one for the day, make thrice for tomorrow?"

"No, I haven't boss." laughed the grunt, taking his leave, "I'll be right back."

Minutes after the grunt's departure, a figure emerged from the sea of darkness, "I hope you know what you're doing, Harvey." the figure spoke in a gruesome tone.

"Relax old man, I know what I'm doing." Harvey reassured, handing the pictures to the figure, making his eyes widen. His sharp vision scanned the picture for legitimacy making sure that was indeed his target as a grin curved his lips.

"...It seems you've made some friends ... "

_Sounds like Harvey has a sinister plan plotted somewhere along the horizon and more importantly, how will the self named Scarlet find her way back? Stay toasty for the next chap: Thieves vs. Gangstas! Read Like &amp; Review!- TropicalAce _

_P.S: 11k views!? Wow, I feel special. :3 _


End file.
